


Always Yours

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Always Yours [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure - Fluffy or Sexy, Complete, Destiny, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, SuperCorp, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: In an effort to create a memorable wedding present for Lena and Kara, Brainy accidentally creates a device that allows them to see alternate realities. He creates the device to take snapshots of all of Lena and Kara’s special moments together through their entire relationship. To accomplish this he has to tether the device to their DNA and unique physical characteristics.When he sits down to watch the video he discovers that the Lena and Kara he is watching are very different from his Lena and Kara and they are definitely not in National City. He quickly realizes he has created a device that sees alternate timelines and all of them are tethered to Lena and Kara. He watches dozens of realities unfold and each one has something in common.No matter how different the Lena and Kara are in the alternate reality and no matter how different their environment, time and time again they find their way to each other. No impediment, no challenge, no danger is enough to keep Kara and Lena apart.Brainy decides that instead of giving them a video as a wedding present, he will present them with the device so they can witness their love overcoming all barriers over all realities.





	1. Prologue - The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Each part of this series will be multi-chaptered and will focus on a different alternate reality. I love comments and feedback. Tell me if there are any alternate realities you would like to explore and I will make them happen. Thank you for reading!

“What’s this Brainy?”, Kara asked with a curious smile.

“Do you remember when you wanted to propose and I created that device that took snapshots of Lena through her whole life?”

“Of course. It was amazing”, Lena said happily.

“It really was. I think it helped me seal the deal”, Kara said kissing Lena softly on the cheek.

“I was trying to create a wedding present for the two of you. I was able to take the snapshots of Lena’s life using her DNA and some specific physical markers.

I determined that incorporating Kara’s DNA and her individual physical markers would allow me to take snapshots of the two of you and all of your special moments during your relationship.”

“That’s really sweet Brainy”, Kara said happily.

“But something strange happened.”

“Strange? Strange how?”, Lena asked.

“When I sat down to watch the snapshots I realized very quickly that the Kara and Lena I was watching were not you. They were very different and they were not in National City. I turned the dial on the device attempting to move through time but somehow accessed another version of reality where another different Kara and Lena existed and this time you two were galaxies apart.”

“That is strange. I wonder what happened”, Lena said trying to wrap her head around the problem.”

“I don’t know but the result was far less interesting than what I discovered watching the dozens of realities unfold.”

“What did you discover?”, Nia asked.

“No matter how different the two of you are in these alternate realities, no matter what obstacles stand in your way, you always find your way to each other. It has been quite fascinating watching each reality throw impediments your way and no matter what you always connect and fall in love. It’s…what was that word Nia?”

“Kismet or Seredipity”, Nia said with a wink.

“Really? So we always find each other?”, Kara said grabbing onto her wife’s arm.

“You do. I watched over 30 realities and in each one you made your way into each other's arms. It was…inspired. I know I am still trying to understand romance but I believe your story…through all of the realities I have viewed…is the most romantic I have ever witnessed.”

Lena and Kara looked at the box.

“Is this it?”, Lena asked excited.

“It is”, Brainy said with a nod.

“Can we try it out?”, Kara asked.

“Absolutely.”

Kara took the top off the box to reveal the device. Brainy pulled it out and placed it on the coffee table. 

“I feel like I should make some popcorn or something”, Nia said with a chuckle. 

Brainy pressed the button. 

“Here we go.”

 


	2. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is the daughter of the head of the world’s most ruthless crime syndicate. She is a doctor and medical researcher working in the city. She has just made an amazing new discovery but all anyone sees is her last name. Lena is completely estranged from her father, Stepmother and brother Lex. She hates them for their crimes and they hate her for abandoning their criminal empire and striking out on her own to make the world a better place.
> 
> Everything changes for Lena when Lex comes to her for help after he is shot. Her life is catapulted out of control when she is forced to find a safe haven at a little ranch in Montana called “Solace”.
> 
> There she finds Kara, a gorgeous ranch hand who steals her heart and shows her a whole new world of passion, longing and adventure.

Lena looked at the clock and rubbed her eyes. She had officially been at work for twenty-four hours and her body was starting to shut down. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she had worked enough, she still felt guilty leaving the office with work unfinished.

“Come on Lena…what would Sam say? She would say I’m insane and that I need to go home and get some sleep”, Lena said to herself out loud. 

She started to pull her things together when she uncovered a newspaper article. Her image was front and center on the front page. The headline read “Daughter Of Ruthless Crime Lord Makes Game-Changing New Discovery.”

Lena shook her head and grunted. She grabbed the newspaper and threw it into the trash can. Lena walked over to the small conference table she had in her office. Dozens more newspapers covered the table. They all had similar headlines. Some were more incendiary than the others. 

Her concentration was broken when her cell began to ring in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked down at the caller ID. It said “Sammy Calling”. 

Lena answered the call.

“Hey Sam. It’s four in the morning…why aren’t you in bed asleep?”, Lena asked.

“I could ask you the same thing you hypocrite”, Sam said with a playful tone.

“I’m heading home right this minute…I promise.”

“Are you sure Lena? You told me you wouldn’t be staying late when I left at 7.”

“It is my great misfortune to have a best friend who happens to be the hospital administrator.”

“I’m just looking out for you. You become less and less intelligent as your waking hours increase. Lucky for you, you are exponentially smarter than the rest of us losers so you can still manage to do your job but come on Lena…”, Sam trailed off.

“Did you practice that?”

“Of course I did. On the way home in fact. If I didn’t love you so much, you would totally annoy me.”

“I love you and you annoy me just fine, Lena said with a smile.

“Go home. Sleep and come back smarter tomorrow.”

“I will.”

“How are you feeling though…with the whole discovery thing?”

“Would you like my honest answer or my well-practiced BS answer?”

“Both.”

“Well…my BS answer is “I’m doing GREAT. Really…JUST AMAZING. I mean I discovered the most viable alternative to chemotherapy to date and everyone is thrilled and we will help people and I am so happy blah blah bullshit.”

“Love it. Okay…now the honest answer.”

“I feel like crap. All of the newspaper headlines mention my family first and the discovery second. Every “journalist” spends the first three-quarters of the article talking about how horrible my family is and all of the terrible things they have done. The articles are like “So…the Luthors have lied, stolen, killed, raped, maimed, kidnapped and tortured and oh yeah…their piece of crap daughter discovered something but who cares because she is a Luthor.”

“Did you rehearse that?”, Sam asked trying to calm Lena’s obviously frayed nerves with humor. 

“Am I just kidding myself Sam? I mean…am I ever going to be able to do enough good to finally shake off the stigma of my family and their crap?”

“Change your name,”

“I tried doing that in college and when someone figured out who I was it was awful. Everyone thought I was hiding my identity because I wanted to pull off some criminal feat for my family. Everyone suspected that I had ill-intent when all I wanted to do was just be me and live my life. Switching back to my real name allowed me to take some of the power back. I was hopeful that doing this kind of work, you know trying to rid the world of disease, and helping my patients would bring some light to the Luthor darkness. I guess I was wrong.”

“Well…I love you.”

“Thanks but I pay you to love me.”

“You pay me in boxed wine and bad movies. Seriously…I know how much you make for a living. You need to treat your best friend to some nice champagne and a movie in a theatre every once in a while.”

“I thought you wanted me to go home. Why are you placing orders for our next girls night?”

“I do. You should go home and get eighteen minutes of sleep before your alarm goes off.”

“I love you Sammy.”

“Love you back Lena…even though you never listen to me.”

Suddenly Lena’s office door flew open. Standing in the doorway was a man bent over at the waist wearing a black hoodie. He was dripping blood all over the floor. Lena set the phone down on the desk forgetting her best friend was still on the line. 

“Jesus Christ!”, Lena exclaimed. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

The man pulled back his hood and looked up at Lena.

“I guess you don’t recognize your brother”, Lex said with a groan. 

“GET OUT”, Lena shouted. 

Lex reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a gun. He pointed the gun at Lena and gave her a slight smile through the pain.

“I’m not going anywhere Lena. I would suggest you get whatever supplies you need to patch me up otherwise I will go around this hospital and shoot everyone I see until you do.”

Lena panicked. 

“Okay…okay I’ll help you but we need to go down to one of the ORs so I can take the bullet out. 

“If you try to pull anything I will bring down fire on you.”

“I won’t try anything.”

Lena could hear Sam’s voice coming through the phone. She was screaming Lena’s name. She must have heard enough to be freaked out. 

“LENA! DAMNIT LENA! ANSWER. DO I NEED TO CALL THE COPS? LENA!”, Sam screamed. 

The problem was that Lex heard her screaming as well. He walked over and grabbed the phone from the desk. 

“Who is this?”, Lex asked calmly.

“SAM ARIAS. WHO THE HELL IS THIS?”

Lex smiled and disconnected the call. 

“I know your little friend’s name now. You will definitely play ball or she dies.”

“Fine Lex. Come on.”

Lena looked out into the hallway. There was no one. She motioned for her injured brother to follow. He got close and held the gun up to her back. 

“There’s no need for that. Just put it away. I’m going to have to put you out to remove the bullet.”

“I’ll stay awake. I need to get fixed and move on quickly. There are people after me. I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Why the hell did you come here? I am sure father has crooked doctors on his payroll.”

“I was shot a block away. There was no one closer.”

“How did you know where I worked? I haven’t seen you since I was a kid and Aunt Ollie took me in.”

“Don’t be obtuse Lena. We have been following you and keeping tabs on everything you do since you went to live with Olivia. Father has known where you were every minute of every day.”

“I wish you would all just leave me alone.”

“You’re family…now shut up and fix me so I can get out of here. If you do a good job I may not kill your friend.”

Lena set up the OR just enough to remove the bullet and nothing more. She numbed the area but didn’t take much care. She got the bullet out and closed quickly. Lex howled through the pain but he got through it without passing out. 

“You should get some antibiotics in you”, Lena said.

“I don’t have time for that. I need to leave NOW.”

Lena helped him put on his leather jacket and they walked back down the hallway towards the hospital entrance. He was barely strong enough to walk on his own. He had lost a lot of blood. 

“Don’t tell a soul what you saw today or I will hunt down your friend Sam and chop her up into a million pieces.”

“Do you seriously think I want anyone knowing I had any connection with you or broke hospital rules to treat your wound?”

Out of nowhere there was a loud bang and Lex dropped to the ground. 

“They’re here. Where’s the closest exit?”

“Downstairs, down the hall and to the right.”

They heard footsteps running towards them.

More shots rang out. Lex took cover and shot the first guy who made it through the door. He hit him in the head. The blood sprayed everywhere and he dropped instantly. Lex fired off another shot as the second assailant appeared. He had to fire multiple shots but the other guy dropped to his knees before succumbing to his wounds. The second assailant managed to fire off a shot just before Lex dropped him. Lex was hit again. Lena didn’t care where he was shot or whether he was alive or dead. She turned and ran back the way they came. Lex was down on the floor and bleeding too much to go anywhere. 

Lena had lied to Lex about the closest exit just in case she had this very opportunity. She ran down the hall and down the back stairs of the hospital. The stairs spilled her out onto the street. 

She continued to run with all of the power she had left in her body. She had no idea what she was going to do. She ran until she found an old bank of pay phones with yellow tape around them. There was notice sitting on top that read “Tagged for Removal”. 

_Please God…let them still work. ___

____

Lena picked up the first phone. Nothing. She picked up the second phone and there was a dial tone. She pressed 0 hoping there were still operators on the other end. In this day and age of technology, it seemed like most people were being replaced with automaton.”

“Operator”, a voice chimed in.

“Hello? Operator? I’d like to make a collect call to 6265551212…please.”

The operator connected the call. The phone rang for a long time. 

_Please answer. Please. ___

____

____

“Hello?”, Sam said into the phone. Her voice sounded strange when she thought she was talking to a stranger. The operator asked if Sam would accept the charges for the collect call and she said yes when she heard Lena’s panicked voice. 

“Sam…it’s Lena. We don’t have time. Pack a bag and get the hell out of town now. My psycho brother just made me patch up his gunshot wound and he just killed two guys in front of me. You need to get out of town now. He knows your name and he said he would come after you.”

“I’m fine Lena. Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Go Sam. You need to go. Get somewhere safe and don’t tell me where. Leave a message on my office line letting me know when you’re settled and safe but don’t say where you are. I need to go. I love you Sam. I’m so sorry you got caught in the middle of all of this,”

“I love you too Lena. Please be safe.”

“I will.”

Lena hung up the phone and took a breath. She had no idea what to do or where to go. She remembered there was a police station on fifth. She had to try and get there. She hoped that her shaky legs and scuffed Christian Louboutin heals would carry her. She deeply regretted not leaving work when Sam asked her to earlier in the evening. If she had left on time she would have been able to avoid the catastrophic events that had just transpired. What she hated most was dragging Sam into all of this. 

Sam was her best friend and the only person in the world that saw Lena, the doctor and researcher and not Lena, the daughter of the famed Luthor crime family. 

Lena ran to the police station. There was quite a bit of activity when she walked through the doors. She walked up to one of the uniforms. He immediately saw Lena’s demeanor and tried to calm her down. 

“Are you okay ma'am?”

“I need to speak to someone. I need to speak to someone who can help. Luthors…Lex Luthor…shot…I…”, Lena just managed to blurt out totally incoherent. 

“Calm down little lady. I will take care of everything”, the uniformed officer said in a disgustingly misogynistic tone. 

The uniformed officer put an arm around her and gave her a smile. There was something a little lecherous about the way he did it. A woman in a suit approached them. She had a detective shield and she looked like someone had just kicked her dog. 

“Thank you Officer. I’ll take it from here”, she said with a phony half smile. She gritted her teeth. 

The officer let go of Lena and walked in the opposite direction. The Detective stepped forward. She was a little shorter than Lena, had brown hair cut into a bob and she had kind eyes. Lena knew she had found the person she needed to speak to.

“Are you okay?”, the Detective asked.

“I’m….my name is Lena Luthor. My brother Lex just broke into my office, demanded I treat his gun shot wound while he held me at gun point. He shot two men and he was shot himself. I was able to escape but he is going after my best friend Samatha Arias. Please…someone needs to help her. I don’t care what happens to me but we need to make sure she is safe. I have no idea what to do. I don’t know if he is dead or alive. I am just trying to hold it together.”

“Wow! Okay…let’s go find somewhere we can have a chat and maybe grab you a cup of coffee or something.”

***  
It didn’t take long for Detective Ana Thomas to spring into action. She knew that she needed to act fast. She sent over a few cars to check out the hospital and a few more cars to Sam and Lena’s apartments. 

“Ms. Luthor…we need to get you somewhere safe. Would you be willing to testify against your brother?’

“Of course.”

“I will call the Feds and see how soon we can set up WP.”

“WP? You mean witness protection? I can’t go into witness protection. I’m a medical researcher and physician…not some two bit mobster who can easily relocate to Boca Raton. The work I do will save lives.”

“I understand your career is important to you but you need to get somewhere safe.”

“I’m sorry Detective. I have no problem laying low but I am not going to permanently implode my life on the off chance that my brother is alive and will have the energy or desire to come after me. For all we know he could be dead. Please just make sure Sam is safe.”

“I wouldn’t normally say this but I think you need a friend more than anything right now. Call me Ana.”

With almost alarming timing, there was a knock on the door. Ana beckoned the uniformed officer to enter. 

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

“Please tell Ms. Luthor what you just told me.”

The uniformed officer seemed surprised. He cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry very sorry ma'am. Ms. Arias was not at her apartment and she is not answering her phone. Her apartment was a mess. It looks like maybe she packed a bag and left quickly.”

“The other thing, Ana said to the nervous officer.”

“We checked the hospital but your brother wasn't there. We found the other men that were shot. They’re both dead…but your brother appears to have survived or his body was moved.”

“Now will you listen to me Lena? This is not a game.”

“My family has taken everything from me Detective…Ana. I won't let them take my life's work away from me.”

“Lena…this is the safest option”, Ana said.

“But there are other options…”, Lena said confidently.

Ana nodded her head thoughtfully. She looked Lena up and down. She looked at her Prada dress, her red bottomed black heels, now broken and scuffed from running, and her diamond earrings sparkling under the light.

“I have an idea but you're not going to like it.”

“I’ll do anything Detective.”

***  
Lena sat in the front seat of the car staring out the window at nothing. Her view was literally brown dirt and grass as far as the eye could see.

“Will you please tell me where we are going?”, Lena begged Ana. 

“It’s better if I don’t. Not until we get there. Hey…you packed some jeans and some real shoes right?”

“I don’t own jeans and I have shoes I use for my workouts. You only gave me a few minutes to pack a bag. I’m not really sure what ended up in there. I just grabbed handfuls of my belongings.”

The Detective looked over at Lena and gave her a sad smile. 

“The place I’m taking you to is a safe haven of sorts. It was specifically opened as an alternative to witness protection. The women who run the place are all ex-cops and ex-military and they know how to protect people.”

“Do you think I have anything to worry about?”, Lena asked sincerely.

“I don’t know. I hope not. What I do know is the women at Solace will die before they will let any harm come to you.”

“Solace?”

Ana just gave her a smile.

Ana pulled up a long dirt road and drove for a few minutes. She pulled up to a large gate protected by barbed wire. The gate had a large sign in the center that read “Solace Ranch.”

Lena looked over at Ana and shook her head. 

“A ranch?”


	3. Unbroken

“We have a new one coming in today”, Alex said sitting back in her chair and squeezing a stress ball.

“Really? That’s the third one in two weeks”, Kara said standing in front of Alex’s desk dressed in old worn jeans, boots and a blue checkered flannel. Her boots were dirty and scuffed and her hands were marred by all of the manual labor she did but her long curly blond locks were shiny and draped over her shoulders majestically.

Alex wore her usual uniform of black riding pants and a black shirt with tall riding boots.

“We have two new workers coming in. One is an ex-ranger and the other worked DC Swat.”

“Who’s the new client?”

“Ana is bringing us a real problem child. She’s none of your concern. Do what you do best. Keep these women as entertained as you can with your horseback riding and roping and leave the protection up to me. And please remember we are not their friends. We have to keep our eye on the ball here.”

“Alex…you know I can protect these women just fine.”

“You need to keep that under wraps. Can you imagine if anyone ever found out about your “special abilities”? You’d be in a laboratory being studied like a rat in no time. No using your powers.”

“Fine. I’m taking a group out on an evening ride but I want to spend some time with Betty before I go.”

“Why you insist on messing with that horse I will never know. She’s bad…rotten to the core.”

“Betty just needs love. She huge and scary to most people but I see her heart and her soulful eyes. I’ll break her and she will be the best horse on the ranch…I guarantee it.”

“Fine. Clear out before Ana gets here. I need to size this woman up.”

“Alex, I get that you’re heart may never mend but remember why you wanted to open Solace to begin with.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You should. You spend most of your day angry or grumpy or drunk. You need to find a way to heal. Maggie would have wanted that.”

“I told you I didn’t want you to mention her name.”

“I know Alex…it’s just…this ranch is Maggie’s legacy It’s been years. We are here to help these women…not make them feel like criminals.”

“Most of them are.”

“And some of them just need our help.”

“Go and break your awful horse. I’ll do my best to smile and nod at the clients.”

“That’s all I ask Alex. Please just try a little.”

***

“This was a terrible mistake, Lena said getting out of the car.”

“It’s your only option Lena. Listen, Alex and her sister have built something special here. Just give it a chance.”

”It’s a RANCH Ana. A Ranch. You brought me to a pile of dirt and dust. I don’t know anything about this kind of place.”

“I know it seems strange but it is safe. On top of that, it’s all women. The clients, the staff and the owners. I don’t know about you but it is nice to know you won’t be hit on or talked down to like that gross officer who greeted you at the station. You’ll be safe and once the dust has cleared…you can go home and get back to living your life.”

“I guess I don’t have many other options.”

“You really don’t. Alex was my partner once. She is a good person who has had it really rough. I know this just looks like a pile of dirt to you but being here IS a privilege. There aren’t too many people out there, keen on protecting people who refuse witness protection. Come on…let’s go find Alex.” 

“Okay”, Lena said defeated.

***

Kara walked into the stables. There were fifteen fully grown horses at Solace. They were all rescues and Kara had trained all of them to be calm and mild tempered. They were a great distraction for the women who came to Solace seeking a refuge from the dangers they faced back home.

She walked all the way back to the last stable on the left. It was fully enclosed and Kara could already hear Betty stomping and getting wild. Betty was a project for sure but Kara knew she was worth the time. She was simply misunderstood and Kar would do her best to help everyone see how amazing she was. Kara had brought her in as a rescue and she was determined to keep her. 

Kara quieted all of the other horses and approached Betty the same way she always did. She spoke in a calm and soothing voice. It was almost a whisper. She moved a hand along the slats of the stall so Betty could sense her and smell her.

“How are you doing girl? You ready to try again?”, Kara asked the wild horse. “Come on…I feel like today is the day.”

***

“Please come in and take a seat Ms. Luthor, Alex said waving her and Ana over to the chairs across from her at the desk. My name is Alex Danvers and I am the owner of Solace Ranch.

“Thanks for doing this Alex. I know it’s been a while. How have you been?”, Ana asked.

“Not bad”, Alex said curtly. She was unwilling to take part in idle chit chat. “Ms. Luthor, Ana here has told me about what happened to you. I hope you understand that we have a duty to protect not just you but twenty other women on the Ranch. Most of these women are testifying against their abusive husbands or really bad people who have committed crimes they witnessed. No one is in as much danger as you are. Your very presence here…being a Luthor creates a far more dangerous situation for all of us.”

“I am not my family…Ms. Danvers. I am very aware that I am bringing in far more dangerous baggage than most of these women but I cannot afford to go into witness protection right now. I just want to lay low and see how things pan out.”

“As long as you understand that we did this as a special favor to Ana. I would have turned you away had Ana not asked me for this favor.”

_Witch!_

“What purpose does it serve telling me something like that? Listen…this was not my choice but I’m here and there is nothing I can do about it but try and make the best out of a truly hellish situation.”

“We have some rules here. No electronic devices of any kind, no internet, no phone calls out or in but Ana will be able to contact me and I can pass on messages. There’s no cable. Bottom line, you’re on a ranch. You can horseback ride, hike, learn roping and herding or you can lay in your room and read until everything passes. Just keep your head down and don’t make trouble. One more thing…there is absolutely no fraternization with the workers here. They are all here to protect you. Some of them will engage you during activities but that is where it stops. We are not here to be your friends. You can socialize with the other guests but please give the workers a wide berth.”

Lena felt like she had been called to the principals office and she was not happy about it.

“Ms. Danvers, I am a grown woman who went to medical school. I am not some millennial Luthor henchman. There is no need to talk to me like i’m an idiot.”

Ana could sense Lena and Alex were both getting upset.

“Lena…why don’t you go out and get some air for a minute. I need to talk to Alex.

“Good idea. I need to get away from this…”, Lena trailed off as she stormed out of the room.

Lena walked outside and swallowed a mouthful of dust. She coughed, growled and walked off away from the building.

Ana came running after her.

“Lena! Lena!”, she yelled.

Lena turned around.

“What the hell was that Ana? Where does she get off treating me like that? I just swallowed dirt. I hate this place. I can’t stay here.”

“I’m sorry. Listen…Alex is a good person but she has been through a lot and she wears a lot of her emotional scars on the outside.”

“Ana…is this really the only way?”

“I know this situation isn’t ideal but I promise we will get you back home as soon as we can.”

“Just find Sam. I will rest easier if I know she is safe.”

“We are trying to find her now. We are doing everything we can including sitting on your office phone.”

“If you find her get her into witness protection. She heard enough to testify and she needs to be completely protected.”

“Let me concentrate on finding her. You keep your head down and I’ll reach out if I hear anything.”

“Okay. Thank you Ana.”

“You’re welcome. Go…finish your walk. Go explore. This place is massive. I’ll finish up with Alex and I’ll be reachable through her if you need me.”

“Thanks.”

“Be safe Lena.”

“You too Detective.”

***

Kara stood in the center of the horse corral. She held onto the rope attached to Betty’s bridle. Betty ran around in a circle. She ran hard and bucked wildly. Kara kept calm.

“Shhh…girl.”

Out of nowhere, Betty ran towards Kara. Kara fell backwards and Betty ran past her and busted through the gate. She ran fast. She wanted to get away.

Kara knew how dangerous she could be if she got to the center of the complex. She ran with super speed. She stopped suddenly when she saw a gorgeous brunette standing in Betty’s path.

Kara was stunned. The woman was the most breathtaking vision she had ever seen. She was stunning. She moved quickly to her side. Betty ran fast and bucked backward. She was about to come down hard on Lena. Kara moved between Lena and the wild beast. Lena fell back hard and hit her head. Kara put a hand up to Betty and her eyes glowed red. The horse saw her eyes and dropped. The horse moved backward and quieted immediately. Kara quickly tied Betty to one of the hitch posts and moved to Lena’s side.

Lena was dirty, she appeared to be bleeding from her head and she had a bruise on her temple.

Kara leaned over Lena and moved a hand to her cheek.

“Are you okay?”

The last thing Lena saw before everything went black was Kara’s sweet face, her bright blue eyes and her gorgeous blonde hair. She smiled and everything faded away.

Kara grabbed Lena in her arms effortlessly and carried her to safety. Lena’s eyes opened briefly. She felt the sensation of being carried and saw Kara’s face. She was confused but she finally felt safe. She rested her head against Kara’s chest and closed her eyes once more.

***

Kara carried Lena up the stairs to her cabin. She kicked in the door which she never locked. She carried Lena in and set her down gently on her bed. Kara looked down at Lena, her ruby red lips, her soft alabaster skin, the curves of her body. She had this overwhelming desire to lean over and kiss the stranger on the lips. Instead she moved away and grabbed a bottle of cold water out of the refrigerator. She brought it back and placed it next to Lena on the bedside table. She sat in the chair across from her and watched her sleep.

***

When Lena awoke a few hours later she was completely dazed. She looked around at the unfamiliar setting and panicked for a moment until Kara’s face came into view.

“I…where am I?”, Lena asked.

Kara leaned over her and gave her a sweet smile. She adjusted a cool cloth she had laid over her head and checked on her wound.

“Hi…you’re at Solace ranch and you’re in my cabin. Do you remember the horse?”

Lena strained to remember.

“I think I remember something black coming at me. I remember…I remember you. You saved me didn’t you?”

“I am SO sorry. I was trying to break Betty and she got out of the corral. She ran at you pretty hard. How are you feeling?”

“I have a terrible headache but other than that I think I’m good. How did I get here?”

“I…um carried you”, Kara said knowing it sounded insane.

“I think I remember that too. You’re not any bigger than I am. How did you carry me?”

“I have to haul gear all day and I lift baby cows. You’re light in comparison to a baby cow”, Kara said with a dorky smile.

“Thank you?”, Lena said with a chuckle.

_I haven’t laughed in so long. God her eyes are beautiful. They are so blue._

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought you here. I knew I could treat your wounds faster than taking you up to the medical cabin.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Thank you for your help. Thank you for carrying me like a baby cow.”

Now it was Kara who laughed.

“What were you doing walking out that direction?”, Kara asked.

“I just got here and I had a truly horrific experience with the owner of this place…”, Lena said.

“Alex?”

“Yep. I needed to get some air and clear my head.”

“I’m sorry. She has her good days and her bad days.”

“Today she is like a hell beast.”

“Yeah…apt description of her mood today.

“My name is Kara…”, Kara said knowing exactly who was laying on her bed.

“Lena…Lena Luthor”.

Kara put her hand out to Lena and gave her the sweetest, most disarming smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Luthor”, Kara said kindly.

“You didn’t flinch. Everyone flinches.”

“Why on earth would I flinch?”, Kara asked.

“Well…usually when people hear my last name…they think I’m evil. Please…call me Lena.”

Kara leaned in closer and adjusted the cloth once more. Her body was close enough for Lena to smell the scent of fresh strawberries and clean laundry coming from the beautiful blonde. Lena couldn’t help but close her eyes and take her in.

“Are you okay?”, Kara asked.

“I am. Thanks to you.”

“Lena…you’re not your family…the same way I’m not my family. Here…you are just Lena.”

“Tell hell beast Alex that”, Lena said with a smile.

“I will make sure to mention it”, Kara said sincerely. “So…first day. Judging from your clothes…you weren’t told where you were going were you?”

Lena laughed at the absurdity of it all.

“Nope. I’m not exactly the ranch type.”

“What we wear isn’t exactly fashion forward but it gets the job done.

Lena looked at Kara, her jeans tight and form fitting, the blue flannel that made her eyes look even bluer and the little white t-shirt under the flannel she wished she could use as a pillow case were all stunning on Kara. She didn’t need Prada. She didn’t need to change a thing.

“I think you are doing just fine”, Lena said with just a hint of flirtation.

A blush danced across Kara’s cheeks.

“Once you’re feeling a little better I’ll take you over to the cabins for the clients so you can get settled in.”

“Oh god…do you work here? Don’t tell Alex. We aren’t allowed to fraternize. I don’t want to get you into trouble with the boss lady”, Lena said sarcastically.

Kara smiled.

“I’m not too worried about her.”

Kara grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to Lena. She fluffed up the pillows and helped her sit up.

Lena looked around her. The bedspread was pristine white and beautiful and her dirty body had covered it in filth.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. I’ve made a mess.”

Kara put a hand on Lena’s arm. They both felt electricity move through them. It wasn’t static. It was chemical.

“You’ve done no such thing. That is what laundry is for. I just wanted you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you.”

”We should get some ice on those bruises.”

Kara walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. She wrapped it in a kitchen towel and brought it back to Lena. She placed it over her forehand and along her temple where she was bruised. 

“Lena…I know this place takes some getting used to but you’ll be just fine. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe.”

“You have no idea how much that means to me. I didn’t feel safe before. I felt...hopeless...but now that I know you’re here, I feel much safer.”

“Good. That’s what Solace is all about.”


	4. If I Were Yours

When Lena awoke the next morning Kara was the only thought on her mind. It came as no great surprise since Kara’s sweet smile and sparkling blue eyes had been all Lena could think about as she tried to fall asleep the night before.

It seemed strange to her that she was running for her life from her psychotic brother but Kara’s face was all she saw in her dreams. Her disarming grin and her beautiful blonde locks seemed to be stealing the focus away from her other darker thoughts.

Lena was disappointed when Kara got a call on her walkie talkie asking if she had seen Lena. Kara tried explaining what happened to Alex but in the end Kara ended up helping Lena get to her feet and they walked over to the main building. Lena hated leaving the peace and contentment she found in Kara’s cabin.

When Lena sat down to eat dinner with the other “guests”, she felt strange. Most of the women had black eyes or were dressed like Vegas showgirls. There didn’t seem to be one reasonably intelligent person she could spend time with. She missed Sam with all of her heart and she prayed she was safe wherever she was.

She ate her dinner quickly. The food was good but her appetite was poor. She headed back to her quarters. She was surprised to find that they were attached to the main facility. The guest quarters were a bit more posh. They had new furniture, claw foot tubs and the nicest linens. Lena found herself a little disappointed that the quarters weren’t more like Kara’s. She missed her already.

Lena looked for Kara all throughout dinner. Some of the workers sat at a table with Alex in the main dining hall but Kara wasn’t there. Lena found herself longing to see her again and she wondered if she would even remember how to get back to her cabin. She closed her eyes and briefly fantasized about Kara walking up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck slowly.

When she laid her head down on her pillow, she had much racier fantasies. She pictured Kara crawling onto the bed on all fours, staring at her with those ocean blue eyes. She pictured her plunging her mouth to Lena. Lena bucked wildly just thinking about it.

It was very unusual for anyone to get this much attention from Lena. The reason why she hadn’t dated since Jack was because she was so unaffected by people. Sam was her best friend and she loved her dearly but no one could take Lena’s attention away from her work. What she knew for sure was that no one had ever lit a fire in her…until she met Kara.

Lena got out of bed and slipped on her robe. She felt like a bit of a prissy girl as she slid on her coach slippers.

_God I hate myself right now._

Lena walked over to her luggage and looked through the balled up mess she was able to grab during her mad dash to quickly pack a bag.

“I could kill you Ana. Seriously. A little warning would have been nice”, Lena said aloud to herself.

She dug through her clothes and found a pair of black pants and a blouse that didn’t seem at all appropriate but it would have to do. She knew she would have to face the reality of the ranch at some point. She walked over to the door of her cabin and opened it. She was awestruck by the beauty of the Montana morning. She hadn’t stopped long enough the day before to really take it in. No smog, no haze, just a perfect bright colorful morning. She was mesmerized.

She looked down and saw a large brown cardboard box tied up with a big bow. There was a white card attached. Lena picked up the box and brought it inside. She opened the card.

_Lena,_

_Here are a few things to make you a little more comfortable. I had to guess at the sizes. Let me know if you need to switch anything out. I hope your second day treats you better. Welcome to Solace._

_Kara_

Lena ran her fingers along Kara’s name and smiled. She opened the box and found a brand new pair of boots, three pairs of jeans and five new flannels. She picked up one of the flannels and held it to her cheek. She was deeply touched.

***  
“She’s trouble Kar”, Alex said as she paced the length of her office. Did you see those clothes? Those shoes? I know Ana needed a favor but I just don’t like her. The last thing we need here is the daughter of a mobster.”

“Come on Alex. Lena is very kind and she just wants a safe place to lay low. I don’t know why you are being so hard on her. She just got here.”

“She’s a liability.”

“All of the guests are a liability in one way or another.”

“I don’t like that you got this close already. Remember what I said…you need to keep your distance and remain professional.”

“I am Alex. I told you…Betty got out and ran at Lena. She was injured so I treated her injuries. It was more of a liability issue than anything else. She is safe and she won’t sue.”

“It was that damned horse. You need to get rid of her.”

“She’s not going anywhere and neither is Lena. Face it Alex…you need to be more patient with those who need a little more help.”

“I know you think I’m cruel but I’m just trying to run a business. Listen…if you can promise to keep your powers on the down low…I may need your help with one of the guests. Her husband doesn’t live far from here and I think he might try to breach Solace and get her. She needs extra protection. I have Skylar on it but maybe you can keep an eye on things from above if you know what I mean.”

“I can do that.”

“Did you want me to cancel the ride today?”

“No. Take the girls out. I’m mostly concerned about him trying to breach after dark so just be back before dinner. How many are you taking out?”

“Ten. Toni is coming with me to help the new riders.”

“Good. Keep them distracted. They are always calmer when you take them out on a nice ride.”

“I’ll take good care of them.”

Kara turned to walk out of Alex’s office.

“And Kar…stay away from Lena Luthor.”

“I will keep things strictly professional. I promise.”

***  
When Lena approached the stables, Kara was speaking to a group of guests about horseback riding safety. Lena walked up and joined the group but made sure to stay in the back.

“Never walk around the back of a horse. You always want your horse to know where you are. This will prevent you from getting kicked. Always give your horse some eye contact and speak to them before you touch them. It is important to respect the fact that these animals are majestic and beautiful but also capable of great harm.”

A woman in the group raised her hand.

“Can I ride that black horse back there?”

“No. Betty hasn’t been broken yet and she won’t take a saddle or a rider. She is beyond advanced. I have selected a horse for each of you based on your riding experience. Seasoned riders…feel free to saddle up and head out on your own. Newbies…head over to Toni and she’ll get you set up.”

The group of guests dispersed and Kara saw Lena standing there in a tight pair of form fitting jeans, a green and gray checked flannel that matched her piercing green eyes, and tall riding boots. She had her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and her lips were painted bright red. Kara felt her pulse quicken, her knees shake and she felt a sensation move through her she hadn’t felt in a long time. She wanted to grab Lena and kiss her long and deep. She fantasized about slowly unbuckling her belt, unzipping her pants and pulling them down hard. She pictured what kind of lacy underwear she must be wearing and all she wanted to do was tear them off with her teeth and feel the soft skin of her inner thighs on her cheeks.

Lena gave her a sweet smile and walked over. Kara wore an old tattered brown cowboy hat, a brown suede jacket over a crisp white shit and blue jeans.

“It’s a crime how good you look in flannel”, Kara said to Lena. Lena blushed but took another step forward.

“What about you? I never thought a brown cowboy hat and old boots could look so hot on someone”, Lena said.

Kara almost tripped when Lena made her proclamation. She heard Alex in her head. She knew she needed to diffuse this now. As badly as she wanted to know how Lena tasted, as badly as she wondered what noises she would make at the pinnacle of her passion, she knew Alex was right. She had to keep it professional otherwise she could put everyone on the ranch in danger.

“How can I help you Ms. Luthor?”, Kara asked trying to play it cool.

“Ms. Luthor? What happened to Lena? Well…I wanted to come and thank you for the clothes. It was very kind of you to help me. I woke up this morning feeling a little nervous about what I was going to do with a bunch of dresses and Lacey nightgowns.”

_Did she just say lacy nightgowns?_

Kara could feel her body stiffen with want.

“It was my pleasure…Lena.”

Lena beamed. Her smile was sweet and genuine.

Kara looked Lena up and down.

“I’m assuming everything fit okay.”

“Definitely. With almost alarming accuracy.”

“It was just a guess but I’m glad it worked out okay.”

Kara didn’t want to tell Lena that she had peeked at the sizes when Lena was unconscious. It sounded a little stalkery. She had known the instant she saw Lena that she would need a different wardrobe if she would survive Solace.

“Would you like to go for a ride?”, Kara asked knowing she shouldn’t.

“I’ve never ridden a horse before.”

“Well…I have a few in the stalls and I can show you everything you need to know.”

“I know I’m in safe hands with you”, Lena said sincerely.

“Come on…there are a few horses left. This horse here is my horse. His name is Jericho. He’s about three hands too big for me but I don’t care. We’re tied at the hip.”

Lena walked back past all of the other horses and stood in front of Betty’s stall. Kara noticed that Betty calmed the moment Lena approached. She had been bucking and neighing like crazy during her safety talk but Lena seemed to calm her. Kara could see through the slats that she was pushing her nose against the slats.

“This is her…isn’t it.”

“You mean Betty? Yes.”

“Can I see her?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Your last encounter wasn’t great.”

“I’m not afraid. She’s not a bad horse. I’m sure she was just spooked.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Kara grabbed a rope with a clip. She opened the gate slowly and she was awestruck when she saw Betty move to Lena calmly. Lena stepped forward and grabbed Betty close. She rubbed Betty’s muzzle and the crest of her neck. Betty moved her face closer to Lena and neighed softly. They made a stunning pair.

“This is unbelievable Lena. Betty is wild. She still hasn’t been broken…yet…you seem to calm her.”

“She calms me too. I was worried I would be frightened of her but look at those beautiful eyes. Look at that gorgeous mane. She’s breathtaking.”

Kara smiled.

“I think she feels the same about you. You’re pretty stunning yourself.”

Lena blushed once again.

“Can I ride her?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ve never even saddled her.”

“Can we try?”

“I suppose but if anything goes south you run out of here immediately…okay?”

“Okay”, Lena said a little turned on by Kara’s commanding tone.

Lena was so used to commanding every situation. The idea of Kara dominating her sent a tingle down her spine and directly between her legs.

Kara explained everything that was required to prep Betty to ride. She explained to Lena how to clean and brush her. Lena took the curry comb and ran it along Betty who seemed appreciative. She brushed her mane and spoke to her softly.

Kara was dumbfounded by Lena’s natural gift with Betty.

Kara switched Betty’s bridle to a riding bridle and they were able to successfully place the saddle on her back. Kara was feeling very nervous but somehow Lena and Betty looked excited.

Kara brought over a tall step and Lena mounted the majestic Black Betty. Kara’s heart warmed at the image of this unlikely pair. She realized that these two were almost fated to be together. Each of them in their own way was beautiful, majestic, and bold but they were also both deeply misunderstood and feared.

Kara mounted Jericho and sidled up next to Lena and Betty.

“Thank you for trusting me with her. She is exceptional”, Lena said.

Kara looked over at Lena and smiled.

“You’re exceptional.”


	5. Riding Out the Storm

Kara spent the early part of their ride together explaining to Lena how to get Betty to do what she wanted her to do but Kara soon discovered how symbiotic their relationship was. Lena would lean in, pet Betty’s neck, whisper and Betty would do anything Lena asked. Kara was very impressed and a little jealous of Betty. 

They rode for a few hours and decided to take a short break near a stream to give the horses a much deserved rest.

Kara hopped off Jericho effortlessly and walked over to Lena. Betty was far too tall for Lena so dismounting would be a challenge without a step. Kara had Lena move one foot out of the stirrup and swing her leg over the side. Kara put her hands up and without any hesitation at all, Lena dropped into Kara’s arms. Kara grabbed Lena effortlessly and set her down gently.

“Baby cows…right?”, Lena said with a smile.

“Come on…I want to show you something”, Kara said motioning to a small hill.

Lena smiled and followed Kara.

_I would follow you anywhere._

They walked up the hill and stopped at the peak. Laid out before them was the most beautiful skyline Lena had ever seen. It was even better than the view from her cabin. There was beautiful tall grass as far as the eye could see and the sky was a beautiful mixture of reds, purples and oranges. Cattle and horses roamed free. 

“Wow Kara. This is spectacular.”

“It’s my favorite view of Montana”, Kara said smiling at Lena. “Well…my second favorite view.”

“What’s your first?”, Lena asked.

“You standing there smiling at me.”

Kara moved closer to Lena. Lena’s heart started to pound out of her chest. Her whole body tingled.

“Kara…I want...I want you. Oh my God…I can’t believe I just said that. What’s wrong with me?”

Kara let out a chuckle and they both started laughing. It was a sweet vulnerable moment for both of them.

Kara stepped forward and grabbed Lena around the waist firmly. She pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt and yanked her forward. She kissed her back hard. Her mouth searched Kara’s seeking satisfaction but all she felt was an ever growing desire. Kara pulled back for a moment and looked serious.

“I shouldn't be doing this”, Kara said sincerely.

“Tell me to stop Kara”, Lena said as she kissed Kara's neck and moved her hands up and down her body. “And I'll stop right this minute.”

“Don't….don’t…I need a clear head so I can protect you…don’t…stop...don’t you dare stop”, Kara commanded firmly.

Lena took Kara's hand and guided her over to a soft patch of grass near the stream. Lena laid down on the ground and put her arms out to Kara. Kara got down and laid next to the ravishing brunette.

Lena grabbed Kara's shirt again. She pulled Kara close and pushed her tongue deep inside her mouth. Kara rolled on top of Lena and looked down at her. She moved a hand to her cheek.

“You are so beautiful”, Kara said smiling sweetly.

Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

“You’re the beautiful one”, Lena said. “You’re all I’ve been able to think about. I have never felt so intensely about someone in all my life. I don’t understand how I can feel this way. We just met.”

“I feel the exact same way.”

Kara dropped down again and kissed Lena’s neck. She moved up towards Lena’s ear. Lena bucked wildly when Kara nibbled on her earlobe and blew softly.

“I found a spot I see”, Kara said with a sly smile.

“Wow. What was that.”

“I don’t know but I’ll remember that spot.”

Suddenly they started to feel raindrops coming down on them. Kara rolled off of Lena and they both sat up.

“What is this?”, Lena asked. “Isn’t Montana dry and hot?”

“Not all of the time. Sometimes we get lightning storms. We’re going to have to stay put until it passes. Betty and Jericho will lose it if we try to ride them through the lightning. Come…let’s grab them and find some shelter. There is a small rock ridge a couple minutes from here where we can stay dry.”

Kara pulled out her walkie talkie.

“KD to base…repeat KD to base…come in base.”

There was a crackle and a barely audible voice came through.

“Go ahead KD”, the voice said.

“I’m out on a ride but we hit a storm. We have to lay low until it clears up. Will ride back to base ASAP. Please let Alex know.”

“Will do. Be safe. Over and out.”

“Come on”, Kara said to Lena. She put a hand out to Lena who took it happily.

They walked for a few minutes in the pouring rain guiding their horses. Lena couldn't believe any of this was happening. A few days before she was a spoiled city girl doing medical research and working too hard. Now she was was running from death, dressed in flannel and running through a storm with a woman she adored. It was surreal.

When they reached the rock ridge Lena was pleasantly surprised. It provided excellent cover and was very dry. She started to shiver from being soaked through. Kara waved Lena to the deepest part of the the rock ridge.

“I keep a little stack of dry fire wood in here just in case. I think I have a horse blanket in here too.”

Kara moved to the corner and found the stack of firewood and the horse blanket. She bundled up the firewood and quickly lit a small fire. She laid out the large horse blanket so it was close to the heat but not too close. 

“It should be enough to give us some heat until the storm passes.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and smiled.

“Did you plan this?”, Lena asked playfully.

“Definitely”, she said with a grin. Sometimes I ride out this way by myself when I want to think and get away from the rest of the group. It’s kind of my special spot.”

“Well…thank you for sharing it with me”

Lena looked at Kara with an intense desire. Kara motioned for her to come closer. Lena wanted to be close to Kara and she wanted to make her happy. The fire was now putting off a nice warmth and a beautiful glow. The sound of the rain outside was soothing to Lena.

 

**** CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE:**

**_To continue on a fluffy romantic adventure continue reading below._ **

**_To read something smutty and naughty, go here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530/chapters/45099625_ **

**_When you’re done reading, return here to Chapter Six to continue on. Please share your thoughts and let me know how you like being in control.**_ **

 

Kara laid down on the ground and motioned for Lena to join her. They were both shivering from the cold. The women cuddled up close. Kara pulled the horse blanket over the two of them and grabbed Lena tight. She pressed her mouth to Lena gently and kissed her with all the passion in her heart. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek.

“What have you done to me?”, Lena asked Kara almost in a whisper.

“I was about to ask you the same thing”, Kara said with a little smile. “I swore that I would keep things between us professional. I know I need to keep a clear head but the moment I saw you…I was drawn to you in the most intense way.”

“So I have to ask…how on earth did you end up here? I mean you seem really good at this but cows?”, Lena asked sincerely.

“I know it seems strange. Solace seems like the kind of place that people are forced to go to but the first time you see the Montana sunrise or feel the exhilaration of a cattle run, the whole place feels magical.”

“A cattle run?”

“Yeah, sometimes I take groups out to herd and run cattle on the property. It mimics the old west days when cowboys had to move cattle from state to state. You haven’t lived until you’ve tried it”, Kara said with a dorky smile.

Lena caressed Kara’s cheek and beamed. 

“You play at this tough cowgirl thing but you are so adorable.”

Kara blushed and kissed Lena sweetly.

Lena pulled back.

“Okay…speaking of adorable...tell me about the baby cows. They seem to be the source of your superpowers.”

Kara laughed nervously. She worried that Lena’s choice of words might have some meaning.

“Hardly superpowers. Okay…so baby cows…we have three types of cattle on the ranch. We have Angus, Hereford and Shorthorn cattle. We bread cattle and babies come up once a season if we’re lucky. They are born anywhere between 65-75 pounds depending on the sex and they grow in a blink of the eye.”

“So this is how you spend your time? It’s very different from the day to day stresses of the city. I can see why you like it here.”

“The city wasn’t for me. This place is where my heart is.”

Lena pulled Kara close and looked deep into her eyes.

“You’re were my heart is”, Lena said as she moved a hand along Kara’s hair and down to her neck.

Kara rolled on top of Lena and kissed her long and deep. She's pulled back and gave Lena a serious look.

“I know this is wrong but I don’t want to let you go”, Kara said desperately.

“The storm is still raging outside, we can’t go anywhere until it stops, and there is no one around except the horses. You don’t have to let me go. We can stay right here next to the fire. I’d be happy to stay here forever wrapped in your arms.”

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly. Kara rolled off Lena and laid down next to her. They held onto each other not caring what challenges tomorrow would bring. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. All they cared about was the feeling of being wrapped together in each other's arms.


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak, angst and longing
> 
> Just listen to this song while you read and you’ll get it. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/789CxjEOtO76BVD1A9yJQH?si=u72jWjlITxORTQHS24tFXw

Kara awoke with a start when she heard Alex’s voice yelling through her walkie talkie.

“KARA! COME IN KARA. DAMNIT KARA.”

Lena was wrapped in her arms fast asleep on her chest. Kara pulled her close and kissed her head. She knew this was the last moment alone they would spend together for a while. She knew when she returned Alex would be furious and she would have to steal moments with Lena when she could. 

She rolled Lena back just so she could get up. She gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Lena was fast asleep. The Montana morning was majestic. Kara grabbed her walkie talkie and went outside. The air smelled fresh and clean. The horses were calm. She gave Jericho and Betty a pet and smiled.

She clicked the button on her walkie talkie.

“KD to base…come in base.”

Alex’s voice rang through loudly.

“KAR? Where the hell have you been?

“I was out on a ride. I got stuck in the storm last night. I radioed in.”

“Is Lena Luthor with you?”

Kara swallowed hard. She was irritated that her sister always made her feel like a child.

“Yes. We were on a ride together.”

“Ana called. She’s coming back. She needs to talk to Lena immediately.”

“We will get back as soon as we can.”

“Kar…something else happened.”

“What happened?”

“That husband…the one I was afraid would breach Solace…he drove his truck through the gate early this morning. He got to her. He found her and he snapped her neck Kara. We subdued him. We got to them but we were too late. She’s gone.”

Kara could hear Alex start to weep. Her heart filled with immense guilt and broke into a million pieces.

“I’ll get back right now Alex. I’m so sorry. I’ll be there.”

“Just get back here. I need you”, Alex said without posture or pretense. The only tone Kara heard was pain.

Kara returned to Lena’s side. She knelt down next to Lena and caressed her cheek.

“Lena…the storm passed and we need to get back to base quickly.”

Lena’s eyes opened. She looked at Kara and she could see something was wrong.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“No. We need to get back. Come on. Let’s get packed up.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s face. She was concerned.

Kara offered Lena her hand and she took it. Kara pulled her to her feet. They walked over to the horses. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held on to her tight. Tears started falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in Lena’s neck. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s head. She held her close.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just trying to take you in”, Kara said sadly.

Lena moved Kara’s face up and looked deep into her sad eyes. She saw the tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her hand. She kissed her lips softly.

“I’m right here. Kara…what’s wrong?”

Kara took a deep breath.

“Please don’t ask any question about what I’m about to do.”

Lena looked confused. She put both of her hands on Kara’s cheeks.

“I won’t. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Kara grabbed Lena under her arms and lifted her effortlessly to her saddle. Lena looked down and saw that Kara’s feet were no longer on the ground.

Lena could feel that Kara’s strength wasn’t from heavy lifting. It was something special…something super. She looked a little surprised but she just smiled at Kara. She could feel her heart wanting to grab onto Kara and never let go.

Once Lena was settled on Betty, Kara mounted Jericho.

“We’re going to need to ride at a fast clip. Betty will gallop hard. Will you be okay?”

“I trust her and I trust you”, Lena said confidently.

“Come on. Follow my lead.”

Kara grabbed Jericho’s reigns and clicked twice with her tongue. She gave him a gentle tap with her boot and he took off. Lena mimicked Kara’s steps and Betty leapt into action. She ran hard across the Montana plains. Lena squeezed tight with her thighs and rode like a pro. Lena and Kara looked at each other as Betty and Jericho galloped side by side majestically. Kara gave Lena a sad smile. Her heart was breaking. She knew this would be their last ride together.

***

Kara and Lena rode up to the main building. The coroner’s van and police cars were just pulling away. Lena looked over at Kara and her mouth dropped. Ana’s car pulled in just as the coroner’s van pulled out. Ana looked disturbed.

Kara hopped off of Jericho and tied him up to a hitch post. She walked over to Lena. She looked up at Lena and gave her a sad smile. Her eyes still glistened. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s face. Kara shook her head.

“Just like last time”, Kara said.

Lena moved her leg over and dropped into Kara’s arms. Kara lowered her to the ground slowly. Lena rested her head against Kara’s neck just for a split second and kissed it gently. She moved away. Kara tied Betty up to the same hitch post.

Alex stood in the window and watched them. She saw everything.

Kara and Lena walked into the main building and into Alex’s office. Ana followed shortly behind them.

Alex moved away from the window and sat behind her desk. She dried her tears and took a deep breath.

Kara knocked on Alex’s open door.

“Come in”, she said firmly. “Ms. Luthor…Ana…I think you two have some things to discuss. Ms. Luthor, why don’t you show Ana your quarters and you can speak there privately.”

Ana put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and they turned toward the door to leave. Lena turned and looked back at Kara. She looked devastated.

They closed the door behind them.

Kara swallowed hard.

“Alex…I…”, Kara barely managed before Alex walked quickly to her sister and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Kara wrapped her arms around her shaking sister. Alex wept against Kara’s shoulder. Kara held onto her tight. She moved a hand to her head.

“I failed Kar. I failed her.”

“I FAILED not you. You asked for my help and I wasn’t here.”

“It…it was like Maggie all over again. I just couldn’t save her.”

“Maggie wasn’t your fault and neither was this. We do our best but sometime things will happen that are out of our control.”

Kara led Alex over to the couch and they sat down. Kara wrapped an arm around Alex and held her close.

“I just stood there stunned when I saw her. Skylar had to subdue the husband. I just froze.”

“Alex…I am SO SO sorry. I should have been here.”

“Yes. You should have been here. You shouldn’t have been with her and you shouldn’t have stayed out past dark, and you shouldn’t have stayed out all night and you shouldn’t have let her ride that demon horse and you should have been here Kar. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE”, Alex said breaking down. She pounded on Kara’s chest. There was no effect other than to break Kara’s heart even more. Kara wrapped both arms around Alex and held her close until she stopped fighting and just wept in her sister’s guilty arms.

Kara kissed Alex’s head.

“I love you Alex and I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. One hundred percent.”

“Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I’m here.”

“Promise me you’ll stay away from Lena Luthor.”

“I will.”

***  
Ana sat down on the loveseat in Lena’s quarters. She could tell Lena slept in her clothes.

“What the hell is going on here?”, Ana asked. “I saw cop cars and a coroner’s van. Did someone die?”, Ana asked knowing the answer was obvious.

“I have no idea. I was on a ride last night but there was a storm and we needed to take cover and stay put until this morning. We just got back when you pulled into the parking lot.”

“We?”, Ana asked.

“Me and Kara.”

“You went off on a ride alone with Alex’s sister?”

“Her sister? Kara is Alex’s sister?”

“I guess the two of you didn’t talk much.”

Lena felt a pain in her chest.

_Why didn’t she tell me she was Alex’s sister?_

“Why are you here Ana?”, Lena asked trying to change the subject.

“We found Sam.”

“Really? And she’s okay?”

“Yeah. She’s safe.”

“Is she going to do witness protection?”

“She’s refusing.”

“That’s insane. Why wouldn't she do it?”

“She wants to be with you. She said that she can’t trust us to keep you safe.”

Lena smiled a little.

“Sounds like Sam. She’s a real pain in the ass.”

“We are learning that. So…what do you think? Do you want us to bring her here?”

“If she’s refusing to go into witness protection I guess it’s the only choice we have. I would love to have her here but won’t it be way more dangerous for her?”

“It will but ultimately she decides how safe she wants to be. I am wondering if we need to move you. If someone here died it may not be safe.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere. I am perfectly safe here.”

“What about the coroner’s van that just pulled away?”

“No concern of mine. I know I’m safe here.”

“Okay…then we will get things settled with Sam and I’ll speak to Alex and see if they can take her.”

“Thanks Ana.”

“You look pretty good in jeans and a flannel. You were riding that horse like a badass too. I guess I didn’t expect you to acclimate so quickly.”

“Thanks. I had some help.”

***

“What do you need me to do?”, Kara asked a more composed Alex.

“Be you.”

“Okay…”, Kara said confused. “What do you mean?”

“Use your powers. Don’t get caught. I need you here with me. Don’t get caught but fly above and protect these women. No matter how hard I try I just can’t seem to keep them safe.”

“Alex, you do an amazing job protecting them.”

“Do whatever you need to do to keep them safe. I need you Kar.”

“I’ll be here and I will protect them.”

“I love you Kar.”

“I love you too Alex.”

Kara leaned down and kissed her sister’s head. She walked out of her office quickly just as Lena and Ana were coming back. Kara didn’t make eye contact with Lena. She walked past her and put her head down. Her eyes glistened with tears.

When Lena and Ana walked into Alex’s office they could see Kara walk out and untie Jericho. She mounted him quickly and gave him a firm kick. Jericho quickly galloped away. Lena watched Kara disappear into the distance. She felt a pressure on her chest that worsened with every step Jericho took. The pain was excruciating. She knew it was the distance between their hearts that caused the pain. All she wanted was for Kara to come back and wrap her arms around her forever. Soon Kara was out of sight and Lena felt like she may never be able to breathe again.


	7. If I could Be Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another choose your own adventure :)
> 
> Lena and Kara face the stark reality of being ripped apart just as they had found happiness wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Hi Ana”, I’m sorry about all of the commotion this morning.”

“Are you okay Alex?”

“Not really. Life is imploding around me. How can I help you?”

“I was hoping to see if you had another spot for a woman named Samantha Arias. She is Lena Luthor’s best friend. She was on the telephone with Lena the night her brother rained down hell on Lena’s life.”

Alex nodded as she listened.

“Why was the coroner’s van here earlier?”, Ana asked.

“We lost one last night. Her husband busted through the gates with his truck and got to her seconds before we reached them. We did everything we could.”

“I get it Alex. I know you tried. Listen…can you keep Lena and Sam safe? Should I find another solution?”

“We can definitely keep them safe. We’re getting the gate put back up and reinforced and I called in someone special to help. We have room. We will take this Sam in. It will be good for Ms. Luthor to have some company.”

“I agree. Listen, I need you to know I trust you completely. You were a great partner and you have great instincts. Just keep Lena safe and I will have Sam here in a day or two. Please let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do. Thanks Ana.”

Lena paced outside the main building waiting for Ana to come out of Alex’s office. When Ana walked out she gave Lena a little smile.

“It’s fine. You’ll stay put for now. I’ll get Sam here in a few days.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t think you want to know.”

“Trust me…I do. I need to know. Something spooked Kara and Alex.”

“Someone died here last night. Some crazed husband rammed the gate with his truck and killed his wife before they could save her. I think they are all just feeling terribly guilty.”

_That explains so much. Poor Kara. She must feel so guilty that she wasn’t here. She wasn’t here because she was with me._

“Thanks for telling me Ana and thanks for finding Sam. Sorry she is being such a jerk about all of this.”

“She’s a good friend and she loves you. She’s a complete idiot but she’s a good friend. At least you will have some company…other than Kara.”

“What does that mean?

“She’s just a little strange…a little guarded. “

“She’s perfect…ly lovely”, Lena said defending Kara.

“I'm not saying there's anything wrong with her. I just feel like she's hiding something.”

Lena thought about Kara lifting her into the saddle and her feet leaving the ground. Lena knew her secret and she loved Kara for trusting her with it.

“I haven't known her long but I have found her very honest and trustworthy.”

Ana could clearly see she wasn’t going to win this fight.

“Well…you sit tight and we will have Sam here in a few days.”

“Thank you again Ana.”

“If you need anything at all you have Alex call me…day or night.”

“I will. Thank you Ana.”

***

Lena returned to her cabin and suddenly she felt very alone. She felt as though she lost something precious. All she wanted was to be close to Kara but she had no idea where she was. She could tell from Kara’s behavior that she would not be pressing her body to Kara’s and holding her close anytime soon. Every part of her wanted to hold Kara and console her.

Lena decided to take a shower and get some quality sleep in a soft warm bed. The minute her head hit the pillow she was out. She had fitful dreams of longing and desire. She replayed the events of the night before. Even in her dreams she longed to be with Kara.

When she awoke it was late afternoon. Her dreams of Kara had ignited a passion and a longing she couldn’t deny.

 

**** CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE:  
To continue on a fluffy romantic adventure continue reading below.**

**To read something smutty and naughty, go here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530/chapters/45150820**

**When you’re done reading, return here to Chapter Eight to continue on. Please share your thoughts and let me know how you like being in control.****

 

Lena pulled back the blankets and got out of bed. She was starving. She hoped she would be able to go to the mess hall and find something to eat. She put on some clean clothes and pulled her hair back. She hoped that Kara would be around. She hoped desperately for some kind of miracle.

Lena pulled on her boots and made her way outside. Montana grew on her every time she saw the sky.

She walked towards the mess hall. She saw Alex walking in the same direction. She wanted desperately to ask her if she knew where Kara was but she knew Alex’s stance on her “fraternizing” with Kara.

She decided that speaking to Alex about Kara would be a terrible idea.

Alex turned around at that moment and made eye contact with Lena.

_Shit._

Alex stopped and waited for Lena to catch up.

“Hello Ms. Luthor”, Alex said a little warmer.

“Ms. Danvers”, Lena returned with the same tone.

“How are you getting settled in?”

“Everything is good. I just woke up from a long nap. I was hoping to get a snack.”

“Just let the cook know what you are looking for and she can make you anything you like. She’s an amazing chef.”

“I was worried that missing lunch meant I needed to wait until dinner.”

Alex smiled warmly. Lena was pleasantly surprised.

“Not at all. Listen…we want you to be as comfortable as possible. If there is anything we can do to make your stay here easier we want to do it.”

“Thank you Ms. Danvers.”

“I’ll be around if you need me.”

“I…I did have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“I…I wanted to do some riding. I was hoping to take Betty out again.”

“She’s wild and untamed. You can ride any of the other horses.”

“I rode her without any issues. We have a connection.”

Alex stiffened slightly. It was clear that Lena wasn’t speaking solely about Betty.

“I think it would be better if you stick to one of the other horses in the stable Ms. Luthor. Betty needs to be broken and trained. I have to go. Ask the chef to make you the monte cristo sandwich. It’s delicious.”

“Thanks”, Lena said with her most forced smile.

***

After Lena grabbed a snack in the mess hall, she decided to take a walk. She had to see Kara again. If Kara didn’t want to spend time with her she would accept it but she just needed to see her face. She needed to look into her eyes and hear her voice.

Lena walked over to the stables. She heard someone moving around and her heart started to race, her pulse started to quicken. She hoped that when she turned the corner she would see her beautiful Kara but instead she was met by a tall redhead carrying a saddle pad. The redhead gave Lena a smile.

“Hello. Can I help you with something?”

“Hi…yes…I…I’m Lena. I was wondering if Kara was around.”

The redhead gave Lena a sad smile.

“Hi…I’m Toni…it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry. I haven’t seen Kara since yesterday…when she was speaking to you.”

“Thanks anyway.”

“Is it true that you rode Betty?”, Toni asked impressed.

“I did. She is magnificent.”

They could hear Betty bucking and neighing wildly in her stall.

“I could barely walk her back here. She was so wild”, Toni said. “Can I see you…can I see you with her?”

“I would love to see her.”

“Come on. That’s her making all of that noise.”

Toni led the way through the stalls, past all of the calm horses. When they reached Betty’s stall they heard Betty calm.

Toni put a hand up to caution Lena before she opened the stall door. Lena smiled and stepped past Toni. She reached up and grabbed a a rope with a clip. Lena had only ridden once but she had learned everything she needed to know from Kara. What she didn’t learn, Betty did for her,

Lena opened the stall and Betty looked at her and neighed calmly. Lena moved a hand to Betty’s muzzle and gave her a soft caress. Betty rubbed her face against Lena and stepped forward. Toni stood by completely shocked.

“Uncanny. Seriously. Kara always says there is a rider for every horse but seriously…it’s amazing. Would you like to ride her?”

“Alex said she doesn’t want me riding her because she’s too dangerous.”

“She never leaves her office. She’ll never know. I’d love to see you mount her.”

Toni helped Lena get Betty bridled and saddled. She set up the step and Lena mounted Betty with ease. Toni gave Lena’s leg a pat and smiled. Go on. Show me what you two can do.

Lena leaned down and whispered in Betty’s ear. She ran a hand along Betty’s crest and neck. She sat back in her saddle and clicked twice. She gave Betty a little tap with her foot and they took off. Toni ran out and watched Lena and Betty gallop across the field of tall grass. It was a majestic sight. Lena and Betty were one. Lena’s black hair blew in the wind just like Betty’s mane.

***

Kara flew high above Solace, too high to be seen. She sensed something moving quickly away from the stables. She flew closer and landed on the crest of a hill. She saw Lena riding Betty across the field like she had been riding all her life. Her heart ached with longing. She wanted to be close to Lena more than anything.

Her desperate need to be near her would have trumped all but the loss they had suffered at Solace and the pain her sister felt were enough to keep her dedicated to her mission to protect all of the inhabitants of Solace ranch. For now, she would watch the woman she knew she was falling for from afar. She watched Lena and Betty gallop across the Montana plains and her heart was full of pride and adoration for them both.


	8. Crazy

When Lena walked up to the main building for dinner, she hoped that she would find Kara sitting at one of the tables eating. She searched the room with her eyes but Kara was nowhere to be found and Lena felt as though her heart was breaking in two.

When dinner concluded Toni got up in front of the room and announced that they would be serving drinks and playing music on the stage outside since the weather was so beautiful.

Lena joined the others hoping a little music and a glass of wine would calm her desires. She sat outside and watched some of the other guests line dancing to country music and having a good time. All of them seemed to be able to put their fear and terrors out of their minds.

In a way, Lena had been able to do the same. All she could think about was Kara and her smile. The only thought that weighed heavily on her mind was whether she would be with her again the way they were the night of the storm.

The line dancing stopped and they started playing more romantic country songs. “Crazy” by Patsy Cline started to play and Lena’s eyes started to tear up. Lena normally hated country music but the lyrics spoke to her in a way she never could have imagined. She was feeling crazy. She was feeling completely insane. She had only just met Kara. She didn’t know her for more than a few fleeting hours and yet her chest ached being apart from her and she couldn’t explain why. What power did Kara have over her?

Lena sat and watched couples dance close to Patsy Cline ballads under beautiful strings of twinkle lights. She sat there as long as she could before her longing overwhelmed her.

“Screw it. I’m going to find her cabin”, Lena said under her breath.

She walked through the darkness feeling anxious but she was determined to find her beautiful blonde stable hand…even if it seemed like she was avoiding Lena. She heard animal noises that gave her a start and rustling that made her freeze for a moment but she wouldn’t be frightened off from her quest to find Kara.

She walked through the darkness and by happenstance she found what she thought was Kara’s cabin. It was as though her body was drawn to Kara. Her recollection of their walk back was a little hazy but she was sure she had the right spot when she saw a pair of Kara’s gloves hanging on the porch railing. They were tanned hide and she loved seeing her tough cowgirl wearing them.

She walked up to the door. A lone light was on in the cabin. She knocked a couple times, fully prepared to have the door opened and slammed in her face but there was no answer.

Lena did something she would never have done in the city. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door was unlocked and she walked inside. Being in Kara’s cabin made her feel very close to her. That same wonderful smell of fresh strawberries and clean laundry were all around her. Lena walked around the cabin taking it all in.

She didn’t have too many pictures but the ones she did have were all of her and Alex and other people smiling and looking like they were having better times.

Kara had such a dirty rough job but her cabin was warm and clean and soft. She had a comfy overstuffed couch with big pillows, a decent size kitchen and bath and her bed…her bed was magical. It was fluffy and white and looked like a cloud.

“Five minutes and then I’ll go”, Lena said out loud.

Lena pulled off her boots and took off her pants. They were dusty from the walk over and she didn’t want to ruin Kara’s perfect, virgin white bed again. She pulled back the covers and slipped inside. The sheets were cool and soft. She wrapped the blanket around her and it felt as though Kara was hugging her. She laid her head down on the pillow with the indent and inhaled.

_Kara._

Lena closed her eyes and took everything in.

“Just five minutes and nothing more.”

She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

***

Kara flew high above Solace. Everything was quiet except Betty rattling around in her stall. Kara knew Betty wanted to be with Lena almost as much as she did.

Kara perched on the top of the hill where she could see the festivities going on near the main building. She looked all around but she didn't see her Lena anywhere.

“Is she really my Lena? I want to be with her but I can't betray Alex. That woman is dead because I wasn't here”, Kara whispered to herself aloud.

She flew overhead and looked down at Lena's cabin. It was completely dark.

“Where are you Lena?”

***

“Where the HELL is she?, Lex screamed. His team of goons all shrugged their shoulders and tried not to make eye contact with him.

The head goon, a guy named Jax stepped forward.

“We've been on both of their apartments and the hospital but they are nowhere to be found.”

“I know my bitch sister went to the cops…maybe to the Feds. She could be in Florida with a new name by now. Where's the closest police station to the hospital?”

“There's one on fifth. I was released from there a couple weeks ago, Jax said hopeful Lex would calm down.

“Get someone over there and see if you can find anything out. I need to find her and this Sam Arias and end them both”, Lex said gritting his teeth and balling up his fists.

“You should really take it easy boss. You were shot.”

“I need them dead. Get it done now Jax and I will rest.”

“You got it boss.”

“Oh…did Lionel call?”

“Yeah. I said you were busy.”

Lex hit his number one henchmen upside the head.

“Why the hell did you do that? You know my father always expects to be able to reach me. He needs his number one at the ready at all times.”

“You were busy and I figured you would need some time to explain all of this to him....you know you being shot, killing some of his business partner’s goons and now going after Lena.”

“That is very true. Good point. I don’t know if I would call him a “business partner”. More of a dipshit supplier who was trying to scam us. I really don’t know what I’m going to tell him. They were hurting our business. I had to do something. He’s no doubt going to be a dick about Lena too. Even though Lena turned her back on our family I think my father would be pissed if he knew I was trying to murder her.”

“Doesn’t he hate her?”

“He says he does but I think he would replace me with her in a heartbeat if he could. He always used to say she was the brains and I was the evil. My bitch sister could have inherited the earth.”

”I guess it’s good for you she did turn her back on the family. Now you’re your father’s number one and she is just going to be some collateral damage. 

“If we ever find her. Get the word out to everyone that we are looking for her.”

“I will boss and we’ll get someone down to the station right away.”

“Good. Check in as soon as you know something.”

“Will do boss.”

***  
Kara spent the entire evening flying over Solace. She had spent the better part of the day mending the barbed wire fence around the ranch and fixing the gate that the crazy husband had bashed in. She was completely exhausted. She opened the door to her cabin around 1 am and immediately noticed Lena laying in her bed. She saw her pants laying on the ground.

I promised Alex I would stay away from her but come on. She’s right here. No one will ever know. I would normally be sleeping so she isn’t taking me away from my duties. I’ll shower. If I shower and she doesn’t wake up then I’ll know it’s meant to be.

Kara walked over to the bathroom quietly and stripped off all of her clothes. She was quiet as a mouse. She didn’t want to wake Lena up and she didn’t want to spook her.

She showered quickly and hopped out. She dried herself off and moved back to the bedroom. She looked at Lena sleeping. She couldn’t help but smile. She was like Goldilocks breaking into her cabin but in all fairness she never locked her door.

 

**** CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE:To continue on a fluffy romantic adventure continue reading below.**

**To read something VERY smutty and naughty, go here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530/chapters/45199354**

**When you’re done reading, return here to Chapter Nine to continue on. Please share your thoughts and let me know how you like being in control.****

 

Kara grabbed a soft tank top and a pair of boxers and put them on. She crawled into bed and laid on her side facing Lena. She moved a hand to her cheek and smiled. Lena moved her head to the same pillow and kissed Kara passionately. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She pulled the blanket over them and buried her face in Kara’s neck. She couldn’t get close enough. She put a hand to Kara’s heart and felt it beating fast against her fingers.

“Where have you been?”, Lena asked.

“Protecting Solace. Protecting you…from afar the way I should.”

“When you disappeared…I felt lost…I felt alone.”

“I was never far”, Kara said looking up.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and then her lips.

“Your power?”

“I have a few. It is imperative that I keep them secret. If anyone were ever to discover what I can do…I would probably end up in a lab somewhere.”

“I will never tell another living soul. Your secret is safe with me.”

Kara pulled Lena closed and kissed her with all of the love in her heart. She pulled back and smiled.

“I know. You are the only person outside of my family I have ever told. I trust you Lena…I’m not sure why but there is something…some force that has brought us together.”

“Why did you leave me?”, Lena asked sadly.

“Alex.”

“Why does she hate me so much?”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s neck.

“Oh my heart…she doesn’t hate you…she hates life.”

“Why? Why is she so bitter? Why is she so angry? Why didn’t you tell me she was your sister?”, Lena asked sincerely.

“I am so sorry I didn’t tell you. You seemed to loathe her so much I wasn’t eager to announce my kinship to her just yet. I didn’t want you to think ill of me.”

“Never. I would never…think ill of you…even if she is aggressively unpleasant.”

“Alex is a warm, loving, brilliant woman who’s earth was absolutely shattered five years ago. You see, Alex was a cop. She was madly in love with a woman named Maggie. Maggie was in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed a very powerful man murder a woman in cold blood. Maggie was brought in by the Feds. They wanted her to go into witness protection for good reason. The problem was that she had fallen madly in love with Alex and she refused to go into witness protection if it meant leaving Alex. Alex couldn’t leave her job or her family permanently. It’s just not her. Alex begged her to go and save herself. Alex was terrified she wouldn’t be able to protect Maggie. Unfortunately, she was right. Alex had Maggie at what she thought was a safe house. It only took one shot to the head and Maggie was gone.”

Lena was stunned. She put her hand on Kara’s chest.

“My God…I…can’t imagine.”

“Alex broke the day Maggie died. She broke and she has never put herself back together. Every day that passes she gets worse and I don’t know if there is anything or anyone who can bring her out of it. She opened Solace and I came here to help her because we wanted to offer an alternative to women who couldn’t go into witness protection like Maggie. We wanted to keep couples together. We have quite a few of them here.”

“I saw some of them dancing tonight. I wanted to dance with you so bad.”

“We will dance one day…I promise”, Kara said smiling and caressing Lena’s ear.

“Why did you leave me though. What did Alex say?”

“A woman died here while you and I were off taking cover during our ride. Alex had specifically asked me to get back before dark and fly above Solace to make sure he wouldn’t try anything. I am the reason why that woman died. Me. Not Alex. She’s no villain. It was me. This all brought up memories of Maggie and Alex begged me to let you go…to stay away. She can see that you are all I can think about and she is worried I will get distracted again and let something else happen.”

“Kara, my heart…none of this was your fault. There was no guarantee that you would have stopped him. It was HIS fault.”

“I would have been able to stop him and I failed. I failed Alex and seeing her have to relive Maggie was too much.”

“And then I snuck into your bed. I swear I didn’t mean to be so stalkery.”

Kara laughed.

“You’re only a stalker if the attention is unwanted. When I saw you here…it was like my prayers had been answered. We are bound and I have no doubt about that. Especially with your Goldilocks impression.”

Lena smiled and buried her face in Kara’s chest.

“What I learned tonight is that I can’t be away from you…not like Alex wants me to.”

Lena grabbed Kara close.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that we will have to be together like this for now. We will have to steal away precious moments together when we can but out there, in front of Alex and the rest of the ranch, we will need to appear to be separate and unbound. We will need to keep our distance.”

“But I get you here?”

“Yes…yes…please yes”, Kara said caressing Lena’s head. “Is that enough?”

“Any moment I get with you is a gift…and now I understand where Alex is coming from. I think she is a bit controlling but I get her trauma and I understand your need to be loyal to your sister.”

Kara put her hand to Lena’s chest.

“But this…this is where my heart lives and breathes…don’t forget that.”

Kara kissed Lena long and deep. The two made love until just before sunrise. Lena kissed her golden haired hero goodbye, put on one of Kara’s flannels and her jeans and made her way back to her cabin. She laid down on her bed, full of longing and desire but filled with a newfound hope she never imagined she would have as she watched the women dance under the twinkling lights only hours before.


	9. Something in the Way She Moves

Lena tossed and turned for a few hours but she just couldn’t sleep. She felt a strange mixture of excitement, hope and painful longing. Her compromise with Kara seemed fair. As long as she knew she had their time alone to look forward to she could survive but sleep alluded her.

She made her way to the mess hall for breakfast and found Alex standing at the doorway the greeting other guests. Her heart hurt knowing what Alex had been through. She didn’t want to be angry at her anymore even if Alex continued to act cold and distant.

“Good morning Alex”, Lena said with a kind smile.

Alex looked surprised. Her posture softened.

“Good morning Ms. Luthor.”

“Please…call me Lena and have a great day.”

Lena passed through the doorway and made her way to the breakfast line. Alex watched her join the others and looked a little confused. Lena grabbed her food and sat at a long table with four older women. They introduced themselves and shook Lena’s hand.

“Hi. I’m Bev and this is my partner Nancy”, one of the women said giving Lena a big smile.

“I’m Lena…it’s nice to meet you.”

“This is Karen and her wife Rachel”, Bev said.

“Nice to meet you all.”

“Did you just get here? I don’t think we’ve seen you around here.”

“It’s taken me a few days to get acclimated.”

“It is a bit strange being here on a cattle ranch”, Karen said with a smile.

“Seems strange and then suddenly you fall in love with the Montana sky and the excitement”, Bev said. “Hey…are you going on the cattle run today? It’s spectacular.”

“I…I don’t know. I might just go for a ride later.”

“Come and watch.”, Rachel said. “I watched the first couple of times and then I just had to do it. It is so much fun.”

Lena smiled.

“Okay…I’ll watch for sure.”

Lena saw Kara walk into the mess hall and her heart leapt. She was breathtaking. Her long flowing blonde locks were shiny and soft, her flannel was old and worn in just the right ways. Her little white t-shirt peeked up through her open collar. She held an old worn cowboy hat in her hand. Her jeans were tight in all the right places and she was wearing those gloves Lena adored. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have her run those gloves along her naked body. Lena tried hard not to look like she was staring. She watched out of the side of her eye as Kara made her way over to Alex and whispered in her ear. She walked out of the mess hall quickly without giving Lena a look. Lena knew she needed to act like she didn’t care but it didn’t stop her from wanting to see Kara’s beautiful smile and her bright blue eyes.

The women chatted and finished their breakfast. Alex walked up to the front of the room.

“Good morning ladies. Kara will be taking a group out for a cattle run in about a half an hour. Anyone who would like to join, please head to the stables and get saddled up. Anyone who would like to watch can go around to the other side of the main building and grab a seat on the main terrace. You should have a great view of the action.”

Women started getting up from their seats and taking their trays over to the trash. The four kind women Lena sat with all stood up.

“We should stake out a good spot on the terrace”, Nancy said to Lena. The rest of these crazy women are doing the run.”

Lena smiled. She wasn’t very hungry anyway. She tossed her tray and followed Nancy to the terrace where they found front row seats. Lena looked out at the Montana sky and her heart warmed. The tall grass was beautiful, the sky was awe inspiring. Her heart leapt when she saw Kara galloping across the plains on the back of Jericho. She held a lasso in her hand and twirled it high above her head expertly. All of the women on the terrace applauded. Lena felt her pulse quicken and all of her nerves come alive.

Lena’s heart swelled with pride. Her Kara was so beautiful, so powerful, so talented. She wanted so badly to join the run but she knew she needed to keep her distance.

She looked over and saw Alex watching Kara. She too smiled with the same pride and adoration. Kara lifted Jericho onto his two back legs and then galloped back across the plains. She circled the group of other riders. Nancy pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Lena.

“Here…these will help you see.”

Lena lifted the binoculars up and watched her beautiful Kara ride circles around the other women pointing to a heard of cows up on the northern plan. She pressed her body down, grabbed Jericho’s reigns and gave him a hard kick. She rode fast and all of the women did their best to keep up.

Lena watched as Kara started riding along the outside of the herd. She screamed and swung her rope and they all started running toward the opposite side of the ranch. The other women rode along the outside lines and pushed the cattle into a line as they started to move further across the plains.

Lena’s heart raced. She could imagine taking Betty out on the run, galloping hard and helping Kara gather the wild cattle. She could imagine looking over at Kara while she rode and feeling the same connection they felt during their first ride together. Her heart was so full of love she felt like she could scream it from the rooftops.

“Can’t seem to take your eyes off of her can you?”, Nancy asked with a knowing smile.

“The cattle are magnificent”, Lena said trying to cover.

“Yeah…the cattle. Sure. You don’t have to be ashamed sweetheart. She’s gorgeous. I saw you two ride in together the other morning.”

Lena looked at Nancy and she knew she couldn’t fool her.

“There's just something about the way she moves. So effortless…so…powerful”, Lena said as she watched her ride.

“Just be careful to watch your heart. Remember you will be leaving here soon and she will stay.”

Lena didn’t hear Nancy’s words. She just watched her beautiful beloved Kara in her world and loved her from afar. She didn’t know how long they had but she knew that wherever Kara rode, wherever she flew, Lena’s soul went with her.

***

“What did you find out Jax?”

“One of our guys on the inside said Lena came in and talked to a Detective Ana Thomas. She’s a real bitch according to our guy. Do you want me to take her somewhere and beat some information out of her?”

“There are smarter and cleaner ways to get things done Jax. How about you have our guy tap her phone and follow her until she leads you to Lena?”

“That’s smart boss.”

“That’s why I’m me and you’re you. Stay on her and let me know if you hear anything.”

“Okay boss.”

***

Lena walked up to the stables. She had been longing to take Betty out since the cattle run and she hoped Toni would take pity on her again. She saw Kara standing outside grabbing massive bales of hay off the back of a truck and stacking them into a large pile.

_She is so strong._

She had peeled off her flannel and was just working in her white t-shirt, now covered in dirt and sweat. Lena wanted to run over and attack her when she saw how transparent her wet t-shirt was but she just bit her lip, balled up her fists and walked around to the entrance of the stables. There was no one inside. She decided to go pay Betty a visit.

***

A few minutes later Alex walked up to Kara as she continued tossing the bales onto the pile. She handed her a bottle of cold water.

“How are you doing Kar?”

“Not bad. Just offloading.”

Kara took off her gloves and took the bottle of water. She opened it and took a big swig.

“Thanks Alex”, Kara said cooly.

“I need you to go grab us some supplies and pick up a new worker. The new worker is coming in early tomorrow morning so I’ll have you spend the night in town tonight and come back tomorrow afternoon.”

“Can’t you send Skylar? Don’t you think I should be here to keep an eye on the place?”

“We will be okay. The last time I sent Skylar into town for supplies she came back with magic beans. Go, stretch your legs and enjoy the dustless environment.”

“Okay”, Kara said trying not to sound disappointed.

Alex heard a noise in the barn.

“Be right back.”

She left Kara’s side and walked into the barn to investigate. She was surprised to find Lena holding Betty close and feeding her from her flat hand. Betty was the calmest Alex had ever seen her.

Alex walked over to Lena who looked like she had been caught smoking a cigarette by the principal.

“She likes you”, Alex said as she came forward.

“I am so in love with her.”

“Kara says there is a perfect horse for every rider and a perfect rider for every horse”, Alex said. “You know she’s too tall for you.”

“She is but somehow we make it work.”

Alex watched Betty neigh softly and rub her muzzle against Lena. Lena gave Betty a rub on her cheek.

“Kara has been trying to break that horse for weeks. How did you do it?”

“I have no idea. We just met and decided to trust each other”, Lena said meaning both Betty and Kara.

“I’m sorry I tried to keep you away from her. I have a duty to protect all of you and I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Thank you Alex…but we will be okay.”

“Do you want to ride her?”

“I would love to. I already gave her a good brushing.”

“She looks gorgeous. Here…let me help you”, Alex said grabbing a saddle pad.

Alex helped Lena get Betty saddled up. When Lena mounted Betty comfortably Alex was shocked and impressed.

“Thanks Alex.”

“Go…enjoy yourself.”

Lena clicked twice and gave Betty a firm kick. Betty took off and they flew out of the stable , two halves of a whole. Alex walked out of the stable and watched Lena and Betty ride off. Kara walked over to Alex and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I thought you didn’t want her riding Betty.”

“I didn’t have the heart to keep her away from both of you. Besides…look at them.”

“I know. Those two were meant to be together”, Kara said unable to take her eyes off of Lena. “Get me your list and I’ll leave in a couple of hours.”

“Thanks Kar.”

“Thank you for keeping them together.”

***

When Lena returned to her cabin after her ride she found a note slipped under the door. She picked it up and opened it.

_My Heart,_

_I have to head into town overnight. I’m going out on a supply run and picking up a new worker. I’m sorry I can’t be with you tonight but wait until camp is quiet, sneak into my cabin and sleep there. If I can’t be there with you at least you might feel a little closer to me. I want my sheets to smell like you. Like peaches and cream and home. I adore you. Dream of me. I will be dreaming of you._

_Your humble servant._

_P.S. What’s mine is yours. Make yourself comfortable. I’m not sure if I mentioned it…but I adore you._

Lena closed her eyes and smiled. She pressed the note up to her face and kissed it softly. She inhaled deeply. She could even smell Kara on the paper.

***

Ana pulled through the gate. Sam looked all around agape.

“Lena is here?”, Sam asked shocked.

“She is and she’s doing great.”

“She’s like that. She’s good at everything. It’s so annoying”, Sam said with a smile.

“She will be really glad to see you.”

“I’ll be glad to see her. I swear…that night…I was so scared her crazy brother had killed her.”

“Just remember that being here is a privilege not a punishment. Be kind to Alex and Kara. They run a really good place here and they need you to be on your best behavior.”

“I’m always on my best behavior Detective”, Sam said with a little smile.

“Just remember Lex has your name and your situation is just as serious as Lena’s if not more so. He may hesitate killing Lena but he will not hesitate to kill a perfect stranger. Keep your head down, follow the rules and support Lena however you can.”

“I will.”

Ana pulled up in front of the main building. Alex walked outside to greet them. Sam opened the door and got out of the car. She took one look at Alex and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Alex walked over to Ana and gave her a hug.

“You’re sure keeping Solace in business these days Ana.”

“How are you doing?”. Ana asked still holding on.

“We’re good.”

Ana and Alex let go. Ana waved over Sam and gave her a little smile. Alex saw Sam and her expression softened. Her eyes were bright and she beamed.

“Alex…this is Samantha Arias. Sam…this is Alex Danvers, the owner and operator of Solace Ranch.”

Sam put her hand out to Alex and she took and held it just a little too long. She realized and stepped back with a little blush on her cheeks.

Alex gave Sam a sweet soft grin. Ana watched Alex’s face do something she hadn’t seen in years. Her smile was real. She looked genuinely happy to see Sam. She wondered if there was something there.

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Arias.”

“Oh please…call me Sam.”

“Okay…Sam. Please call me Alex. Welcome to Solace Ranch.”

Ana stood by and grinned.

“I’ll call someone over to grab your luggage and get you settled in. We are kind of filled up right now. Would you be okay sharing a cabin with Lena for now?”

“Of course. I want to be as close to her as I can be.”

Alex looked a little thrown.

Alex waved over one of the workers.

“Hi Janey…can you please grab Ms. Arias’s bags and show her to Lena Luthor’s cabin?”

“Of course Alex.”

Janey gave Sam a smile. Ana popped the trunk so she could grab Sam’s bags.

As soon as Janey and Sam were gone Ana grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her close.

“What was that?”, Ana asked in a hushed whisper.

“What are you talking about?”

“Sam. I saw the way you looked at her…the way you smiled.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Alex said with a little grin.

“It’s just nice to see you look happy.”

“I smile.”

“Sure. You’re all giggles normally. Even when you were my partner you were gruff as hell.”

Ana put a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“She is really beautiful. She’s a pain in the ass but she’s sweet.”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it Ana. She’s pretty but she’s a guest and I have to protect her. I can’t very well tell the other people who work here that they aren’t allowed to fraternize with the guests and start anything with her. It was just a smile.”

“Alex…it’s been so long and you deserve to be happy. You work so hard trying to take care of everyone but what about you?”

Alex gave Ana a smile and a pat on the back.

“I’m good partner. Thanks.”

“How’s Lena doing?”

“She’s settling in well.”

“She said she spent some time with your sister.”

“Don’t worry. I put an end to that. Kara needs to stay focused on protecting these women just as much as I do. I think Sam will help Lena stay busy. Her and Betty.”

“Who the hell is Betty. Lena really gets around.”

Alex started laughing.

“Betty is a horse Ana.”

Ana started laughing.

“I’m going to get the hell out of here. All of these damn trips to Montana are turning my brain to mush.”

Ana gave Alex a hug.

“I know it’s small but it is nice to see you smile again partner.”

“Safe trip back.”

***

Lena was startled awake from her nap. She sat up and looked around. She heard vigorous knocking on her door. Her heart leapt.

_Could it be?_

Lena jumped to her feet and opened the door. Sam jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. She covered her face in kisses and kissed her hard on the lips. Lena pulled back and started laughing.

“Jesus…it’s good to see you too Sammy.”

Janey stood by looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Get in here crazy.”

Sam let go of Lena and they walked inside. Janey followed behind them and brought in Sam’s bags. Sam tried to tip Janey. Janey put a hand up and smiled.

“No need ma'am . Thanks. Let us know if there is anything else you need.”

“Will do Janey. Thanks!”, Sam said.

Janey walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sam grabbed Lena and sat her down on the bed.

“Oh my God Lena. This shit is crazy.”

“I’m just glad you're okay Sam. When they couldn’t find you I was so scared.”

“How do you think I felt babe? I was so scared Lex had killed you.”

“I’m okay. We’re safe here.”

“This place is crazy. Did you meet that Alex? She’s hot. I think we made a connection.”

“Jeez Sam…you’ve been here for eight seconds and you’re already checking women out?”

“She’s stunning.”

“She’s off limits…seriously Sam. She’s been through a lot and she doesn’t need you sniffing around her. Besides…I’m sure she was a total dragon. Why would you be turned on by that?”

“She was really sweet to me.”

“Really? Weird.”

“So…I guess we’re bunkmates until they can find me my own cabin. Did you want to get on your spurs and show me the sights.”

“Sure. Why not?”

“What about you? Are you doing okay? You’ve been through a lot too”, Sam said thoughtfully.

“Can you keep a secret? A really big one.”

“Of course.”

“I kind of met someone.”

“Okay ‘Ms. you’ve been here for eight seconds’. Who is she?”

“That I can’t tell you but let’s just say…she keeps me warm and safe.”

“Oh come on. You’re really not going to tell me?”

“Nope. Sorry. Come on. I’ll get dressed and show you around.”

“I’ll get it out of you…and maybe we’ll see that Alex while we’re out.


	10. I’m On Fire

When Kara returned to her cabin she hoped that Lena had overslept and would still be waiting for her. She spent the whole night apart from her having fitful dreams of longing and desire. She wanted desperately to press her face against Lena’s neck and live there forever.

When she returned to her cabin she was surprised to see her bed untouched and no Lena. Her heart sank with disappointment.

“Maybe she didn’t get my note or maybe she wasn’t able to sneak away. Why do I miss her so badly?”, Kara whispered quietly to herself.

She dropped her rucksack on the ground and headed up to the mess hall to see if Lena was having lunch. She wondered if they might just sneak away for a few moments so she could press her body close to Lena’s and kiss her deeply. She ached to be near her.

When she got up to the mess hall she found Janey standing in the doorway. She searched the room and found Lena sitting with a woman she had never seen before. She felt a pang of jealousy run through her when she saw Lena and the new woman laughing together and sitting close. The woman was beautiful. She had her arm wrapped around Lena’s and she rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Kara walked up to Janey.

“Any idea who the new guest is with Lena Luthor?”

“Someone named Sam Arias. I think she’s Lena’s girlfriend. You should have seen the way she greeted her yesterday. She must have kissed her twenty times.”

Kara felt like a cannonball hit her square in the middle of her chest. She was so confused. Lena looked up for a brief second. Kara didn’t want Lena to see how affected she was so she turned and walked out of the mess hall quickly.

Kara felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt a burning ache run through her veins.

“This has to be some kind of mistake”, Kara said out loud.

She started thinking about it. She and Lena had never had a conversation about who she left on the outside or what her relationship status was. Maybe she was too invested. She wondered if maybe she just felt more for Lena than Lena felt for her. She suddenly felt very stupid. She walked back to her cabin feeling lost and alone.

***

“Hey…are you okay?, Sam asked Lena.

“Yeah. Just…I don’t know. I guess I’m tired”, Lena said lying through her teeth.

She had been bothered since she saw the look on Kara’s face but she knew she couldn’t very well just go and run after her. She had to respect their compromise.

“You were so chipper and now you look so glum.”

“I’m fine Sam. Really.”

Sam looked up and saw Alex walk by. Alex made eye contact with Sam and gave her a sweet smile. She walked over to the table.

“Sam…Lena…ladies…I hope you’re enjoying your lunch.”

“Hi Alex”, Sam said eagerly. “Yes…the food is great. I thought being on a cattle ranch there would be a lot of hamburgers and hot dogs but the food is really fantastic.”

Alex moved closer to Sam. Lena watched completely bewildered by the change in Alex’s demeanor.

“When we opened Solace we wanted it to look like a cattle ranch and run like a cattle ranch to keep you all safe but we didn’t want the guests to be uncomfortable. Every time we sell cattle we try and make small improvements. We have a really great head chef and he has a great support staff. We figured comfort was the least we could provide considering what you are all going through.”

Sam put a hand on Alex’s and smiled sweetly.

“I think that’s incredible”, Sam said genuinely.

Alex blushed a little. Lena could see that Sam wasn’t imagining things at all. Alex really did like Sam and she was not covering well. Alex stood there with Sam holding her hand for a good minute before she pulled it back.

“Well…I hope you are getting settled in okay. We have one of the rooms on the far end of the property that we just finished renovating. It should be ready for you in a couple of days once the paint fumes are gone. That way you and Lena can have your space.”

“The far end of the property?”

“Don’t worry…it’s close to my quarters”, Alex said not realizing how suggestive it sounded at first.

The women all gave her a look and she flushed with embarrassment when she realized how it sounded.

“Wha…what I meant to say is that it is close to all of the worker cabins so you won’t be alone”, Alex said trying to recover.

“Well..thank you. It’s nice to know you will be close keeping me safe”, Sam said unable to take her eyes off of Alex.

“Have a lovely afternoon ladies”, Alex said as she made a hasty exit.

Once Alex was gone all of the women moved in close. Bev put a hand on Sam’s.

“I think you melted the ice queen’s heart”, Bev said in a hushed whisper.

“What was that?”, Lena asked.

Sam looked over and continued to watch Alex.

“I told you. I felt a connection.”

Nancy leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear.

“I guess the Danvers sisters are both finding there’s more to life than cattle and security”, Nancy said with a little smile.

***

“Where are you sneaking off to?”, Sam asked Lena as she was getting on her boots.

“None of your business. Shut up and get some rest. I’ll be back before you wake up.”

“You mean after your walk of shame?”

“Oh my God Sam.”

“Tell me who she is and I promise to leave you alone.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Come on. I’m you’re best friend. We tell each other everything.”

“She works here and we aren’t allowed to be together so I have to sneak off and meet her.”

“That’s hot”, Sam said suggestively.

“Okay…calm down. Just close your eyes and get some sleep.”

“Fine but if Alex comes looking for you I’m so telling.”

“Oh shut up. If she comes here you know you won’t be talking”, Lena said playfully.

***

Lena snuck across the ranch quietly. There didn’t seem to be anyone out and about. She longed to see Kara. She wanted to hold onto her and never let her go.

When she got to Kara’s cabin she saw the same lone light on. She gave the door a little knock but once again there was no answer. She turned the knob and walked inside. She saw Kara’s rucksack sitting on the ground. She wondered what it would be like to travel with her. She wondered what it would be like to do everything with her.

Lena started to peel off her clothes. She was filled with a mixture of excitement and longing. She just wanted Kara’s arms wrapped around her and she could die happy. She removed everything and folded it all into a neat little pile. She pulled back the covers and exposed the cool sheets. She laid down happily and pressed her cheek to Kara’s pillow. She pulled the blankets around her and closed her eyes.

***

Kara spent the better part of the day trying to understand how Lena could play with her heart the way she did. Kara hadn’t cared about someone so much in all her life and she really thought what she and Lena had was something real…something special. She didn’t know whether to be angry or sad but she felt like a fool. She flew around Solace for most of the night. She flew to the place where they had taken cover that first night. She walked over to one of the walls of rock and punched it as hard as she could. She flew high and fast into the air, filled with an aching darkness that hurt every part of her.

***

When Lena awoke she was shocked to see the sun had fully risen and the other side of the bed was undisturbed.

“Kara never came back here last night”, she said to herself.

Lena felt an ache. She wondered why she never came back. Between that and the look she gave Lena in the mess hall, she was starting to wonder if maybe Kara was angry with her but she had no idea why.

Lena put on her clothes quickly. She knew sneaking out of Kara’s cabin would be tricky. She had to find a way to avoid people and at this point she knew people were already moving all around the ranch. She opened the door a crack and saw the coast was clear. She made her way out slowly and walked for a few minutes before she encountered Janey.

Janey gave Lena a strange look.

“Good Morning Miss Luthor.”

“Good Morning.”

“I was just on my way to see Kara”, Janey said.

“Uh….so was I”, Lena said trying to cover.

“Oh…”, Janey said surprised.

“I was hoping I could join the next cattle run and I was hoping she could give me some information.”

“At 6:30 am?”, Janey asked. “Wow…you’re really eager. Was she around?”

“Nope.”

“She was probably out on one of her weirdo mystery rides.”

“Maybe”, Lena said still feeling shaken by her not returning.

“Hey…where’s your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah. Sam. Aren’t you two a thing?”

“A thing? You mean together? Oh god no!”, Lena said disturbed.

“But the way she greeted you the other night. I just assumed you two were an item.”

“Did you happen to tell anyone else that?”, Lena asked.

“Nope…not that I know of…oh wait…I guess I did mention it to Kara.”

Lena’s heart sank.

_Oh god. That has got to be it._

“Sam is my idiot best friend and we are most definitely not a couple. She is just over the top affectionate.”

“Sorry for the confusion.”

“I’m going to head to the stables. I’ll see you around”, Lena said already walking away.

Janey made her way back towards the main building.

***

Kara had no desire to face Lena and her girlfriend. She did her best to make herself scarce. She went out to the fence line and checked to make sure everything was good. She rode Jericho out and checked on the cattle and and she took a ride up to her favorite spot, now tainted by her memories with Lena. All she felt was pain.

When Kara returned to the stable with Jericho she found Lena standing there waiting. Kara didn’t know how to play it. She wanted to run to Lena’s arms but she knew this was probably going to be goodbye for them. Kara walked Jericho forward and placed him in his stall.

“Hi Lena”, Kara said cooly.

Lena walked forward quickly to Kara. She had tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t look at me like that”, Lena said.

“How am I looking at you?”, Kara asked.

“Like I betrayed you.”

Lena stepped forward and Kara stepped back.

“You don’t owe me anything. Everyone has a life outside of this place. You just needed comfort. I get it.”

Lena stepped forward and Kara stepped back again.

Lena had enough of this dance. She grabbed Kara’s shirt, pulled her close and held onto her trying desperately to explain. She could feel Kara trying to pull away but then she felt her go slack and stop fighting. Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck and held on.

“Sam isn’t my girlfriend. Janey told me she told you that. I know it must have been confusing. Sam is my idiot best friend and nothing more. Kara…please…please believe me. I waited for you all night. I miss you so much. Please don’t hate me.”

Kara grabbed onto Lena and held her so tight Lena could barely breathe.

Kara pulled back. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Lena looked at her terrified. She wondered if she had lost Kara before she ever really got her.

Kara gave her a smile and caressed her cheek.

“I’m an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?”, Kara asked softly.

Lena grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her passionately. Kara grabbed Lena and held her tight.

Lena leaned back.

“You’re not an idiot. Janey’s the idiot.”, Lena said with a smile.

“She really is. Remind me to kick her ass later.”

“God…I missed you. How do I miss you so bad so quickly. I have never felt this way about anyone before.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back to my cabin yesterday. I was just so confused. I didn’t think it was beyond reason that you would have a beautiful girlfriend. Look at you. You’re stunning.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s jeans and pulled her close.

“No… you’re stunning and you are the only eyes I want to look into.”

 

**** CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE:**

**_To continue on a fluffy romantic adventure continue reading below._ **

**_To read something smutty and naughty, go here:  
_**

**https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530/chapters/45297982**

**_When you’re done reading, return here to Chapter Six to continue on. Please share your thoughts and let me know how you like being in control.**_ **

 

Lena looked at Kara with a sad smile.

“I am so sorry you were so hurt my heart.”

Kara moved a single hand to Lena’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

“I'm just so thankful you came to me. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too my angel. I saw the look on your face in the mess hall and when you didn't come back to your cabin I had to find you. I just hoped you wouldn’t be angry with me for trying to find you.”

“Lena, I could never be angry with you. Even when I thought you had a girlfriend I was more angry at myself. I think I was just scared I was feeling more than what you were feeling.”

Lena put a hand on Kara’s chest.

“Impossible. When we are together I feel like my heart will explode and when we are apart I feel like you’ve taken my heart with you. I feel so intensely it scares me. I am so afraid of losing you.”

Kara held Lena close and looked deep into her eyes.

“You will never lose me my heart. Never. I know Alex wants to keep us apart but I will do everything in my power to be with you.”

“Oh…that reminds me. I didn't tell you the weirdest thing happened.”

“What's that?”

“Alex…I think she likes Sam.”

“What? No way. There has to be some kind of mistake. My sister Alex?”

“I saw it with my own eyes. She smiled, she flirted and she got totally flustered.”

“My sister has been under a dark cloud for over five years. If Sam really made my sister smile and get flustered I think she might be a miracle worker.”

“You’re going to love her. You’re going to want to kill her but you’re going to love her. Sammy is an acquired taste.”

“She must be something special if she got under Alex’s skin.”

Lena grabbed Kara tight.

“She is something special and Alex was definitely moved…I’m telling you. You'll see for yourself. It's kind of sweet.”

“Does Sam like Alex? Jeez…that sounded so high school.”

“It did and she does. Sam is a flirt no doubt about it but there was something different with Alex. I think there might be something there.”

“I’ve gotta see this. I hate to say it but we should probably head back. I have a ride in an hour.”

“Will I see you tonight?”, Lena asked with her hands on Kara’s chest.

“Of course. I have to do a sweep tonight and then I will come and find you. Make my sheets smell like you my heart.”

“I will”, Lena said with a dreamy smile.

Kara grabbed Lena and kissed her passionately. Kara walked off towards her cabin and Lena stayed back to spend some quality time with Betty.


	11. This Feeling

“Do you have anything yet?”, Lex demanded.

Jax took a step back. Lex looked furious. When Lex was angry people died.

“Nothing on the tap. Our guy has been following the bitch detective but so far no word on Lena.”

“We might have to do this your way Jax. Grab the detective and bring her here. We need to see if we can get anything out of her. This is taking too long. Lionel wants me to head back to New York and I need to make sure this gets done.

“Finally. I’ve never met her but I feel like I want to hurt her. God I hate cops.”

“You hate women Jax but yes cops suck.”

“Did you tell Lionel about Lena?”

“No. He was already pissed about what went down at the hospital and the heat I brought down on him. I left Lena out of the equation for now. If she ends up dead he can’t automatically assume it was me. It will be fine.”

“I’ll go find that detective and pay her a visit.”

“Bring her back here in one piece Jax. I want to get the answers straight from her mouth.”

***

When Kara walked into the stable she was surprised to find Alex in her riding gear saddling up her horse.

“You taking Irish out? It’s been so long.”, Kara asked.

Alex gave her sister a smile Kara hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“I don’t know. I just felt like today would be great day for a ride.”

“Look at that smile. You feeling okay Alex?”

“I’m feeling great. I don’t know why. I just woke up this morning and felt a little lighter.”

“You look lighter and it is so nice to see you with your girl. Irish has missed you a lot.”

“I missed her.”

“So, what brought about this miraculous change in your emotions?”, Kara asked with a sly smile.

“I don’t know”, Alex said lying through her teeth. “I guess I just realized what we are doing here is important and I am glad we are helping these women.”

“Well…I’m glad to see you out of your office. I’m taking some of the girls out on a ride. Do you want to join?”

“I don’t know. The ride is really your thing.”

Suddenly they heard the group of women walking up to the stable. When Alex saw Sam walking up with Bev and Karen her face lit up and Kara definitely noticed.

“You sure?”, Kara asked with a big grin.

“Maybe I will join you. It might be nice to ride out with other people.”

“Excellent. Let’s get them saddled up. Maybe you can help our newest guest”, Kara said with a wink.

A blush danced across Alex’s cheeks.

The group of women walked into the stables. The moment Sam and Alex saw each other Kara could see their connection was mutual.

“Good morning Alex, Sam said with bright eyes.

“Good Morning Sam. Did you have a nice evening?”

“I did. The silence was really soothing. Living in the city has kind of given me insomnia but I slept really well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. So…have you ever ridden a horse?”

“Nope. First time but Bev and Nancy insisted I come out here and give it a try. I’m glad I did”, Sam said with a little flirty tone.

“Here…I’ll help you get saddled up.”

Alex took Irish and put her back in her stall.

Sam looked at Irish and smiled.

“Who is this gorgeous redhead?”

“She’s my horse. Her name is Irish.”

“She’s magnificent.”

“You know…she’s the perfect size for you. If you want to take her out she’s all saddled up.”

“Will you come with me?”, Sam asked.

Alex gave Sam her sweetest warmest smile.

“Sure. Since it’s your first time I can walk you out a bit and we can split the time on her.”

“That sounds great. I am definitely going to need some guidance.”

“Don’t worry…Irish will do most of the work. She’s a bossy bitch but she will be gentle with you.”

Sam stared into Alex’s eyes. She put a hand on Alex’s again as it rested on the stall door.

“Thank you.”

Alex could feel eyes on her and Sam. Kara walked over to Alex and Sam.

She put a hand out to Sam and gave her a big smile.

“Hi…I’m Kara. I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Hi Kara…it’s nice to meet you. I’m Sam.”

“You two all set here Alex?”, Kara asked with a goofy grin.

Alex blushed even more.

“Yeah…I…umm…this is Ms. Arias’s first ride so we are going to split time on Irish.”

Kara stood back and smiled.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. Irish will be perfect for you Sam and Alex is a fantastic rider. She’ll show you the ropes.”

“I know I’m in great hands”, Sam said unable to take her eyes off of Alex.

“Hey Alex…it just occurred to me that I had planned to take the group down the gorge but that’s a pretty advanced ride. Do you want to take Sam on one of the beginner rides?”

Alex looked stunned and Sam looked excited.

“I…um….yeah I guess the gorge would be a bit too advanced. Sam…would you be okay going out on our own?”

“Of course….like I said…I know I’m in good hands”, Sam said beaming.

Kara had to turn away and giggle a little.

“Okay…well I’ll get these ladies saddled up and you two can head out when you’re ready. The cattle line might be a nice trail to start on.”

Alex just nodded her head and tried to look as professional as possible.

Alex opened Irish’s stall and moved her out next to the valet block. She had Sam get on the block and she explained how to mount Irish properly.

“We ride western here. You’re going to place your left foot into the stirrup and swing your leg over. I’ll adjust the stirrups.”

Kara watched and listened as she helped the other riders prep their horses. It warmed Kara’s heart to see Alex making a connection with someone. Alex hadn’t connected with someone who made her smile in so long. She hoped she would loosen the reigns on Kara and let her be with Lena in peace if she had Sam.

Sam mounted Irish beautifully. Alex guided her out a little and adjusted her stirrups.

“You’ll want your knees slightly bent. The balls of your feet should be in the stirrups and we ride toes up. It will help you rest a little higher in your seat and prevent bruising from the bumpy ride. Make sure to squeeze with your thighs to lift yourself up more and lean a little forward. If we go downhill, you’ll sit back in your seat and if we go uphill you’ll go forward. Make sense?”

Sam sat atop Irish looking down at Alex wearing the brightest smile.

“Yes ma'am.”

“I guess we’re ready to head out then.”

Alex grabbed the guide rope and handed Sam the reigns. Kara watched as she explained to Sam how to hold the reigns, move forward, stop, choke up and prevent Irish from eating the grass.

_She looks so happy._

Alex turned back and gave Kara a smile as they walked out.

Kara went around and made sure everyone was secure in their saddles.

“Come on ladies. I think today is going to be a great day for a ride.”

***

Alex walked alongside Sam as they made their way towards the cattle line trail.

Sam sat high in her seat and looked around at all of the beauty.

“This place is so incredible Alex.”

“It is beautiful isn’t it?”

“How on earth did you think to put this place on a cattle ranch?”

“Well…I knew I wanted to find a place that would be safe for anyone who needed shelter but we also needed to run a business. We didn’t want to charge for safe haven so we had to find a means of making money and protecting people. Kara came up with the idea. Our mom moved out here and Kara came to visit. She saw the ranch was for sale and she told me it would be the perfect place for Solace. I was a little hesitant because I didn’t know anything about running a ranch but the guy who sold it to us was a really great guy and showed us the ropes. We actually got really close and I considered him kind of an adopted father since mine died when I was young.”

Sam looked at Alex and gave her a sad smile.

“I’m sorry about your father. That must have been hard. I didn’t know my father either. I was adopted.”

“Really?”

“Yep. It must be nice having a sister. You two seem close.”

“Don’t tell Kara this because she will just get a big head but she is the greatest person I have ever known. I had…well…a rough spot a few years back and Kara dropped everything to be with me and support me. She is strong and brave and she loves with her whole heart.”

“You love her a lot.”

“I do. I have been really hard on her over the past few years. I don’t even know why. They always say when you’re stressed you take it out on the person nearest you and she has never left my side no matter how awful I’ve been.”

“Alex”, Sam said.

Alex stopped Irish and moved next to her. She put a hand on Alex’s cheek.

“I can see how much she loves you and I haven’t even been here for a week. I’m sure you haven’t been awful. When people go through hard times, love gets you through.”

Alex looked up at Sam and her heart swelled. This gorgeous woman, astride her horse was saying everything she wanted to hear. She wished she could pull her down and kiss her but she knew she needed to maintain her professionalism and composure.

“Thank you”, Alex said as she moved forward and started walking Irish again.

“Lena has always been that support for me. When I was younger I had friends but no one I could connect with and no one who challenged me intellectually. When Lena and I met years ago I knew that we were meant to be friends.”

“How did you two meet?”

“Well we met briefly at a conference about ten years ago and stayed in touch. About six years ago I got a job as a hospital administrator at the same hospital where Lena was working as a medical researcher and physician in oncology. We have been inseparable ever since. She just discovered a miraculous alternative to chemo that builds the body up instead of tearing it down. She is so brilliant.”

“It’s good to have someone you can rely on.”

“Can I ask you a terribly crass question?”

“Of course.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Alex froze for a moment and then let out a very natural laugh.

“You sure are direct aren’t you?”

“Lena says it will get me into trouble but so far it has worked out well.”

“No…I’m not seeing anyone”, Alex said.

Sam just smiled.

“Are you going to ask me if I’m seeing anyone?”

Now Alex smiled.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nope.”

Alex felt a blush move across her cheeks and a warmth move across her chest.

“Tell me something about you”, Alex said.

“What would you like to know?”

“What is the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about at night?”

“Hmm…that’s a pretty intimate question”, Sam said with a playful smile.

Alex worried it was too intimate.

“Oh god…I’m so sorry.”

Sam laughed.

“Please don’t be sorry. You are too cute when you’re flustered. How about I get down from here and you show me how to really ride. I want to see you in action. After I see you ride…maybe I’ll share what I’ve been thinking about for the last few nights.”

Alex smiled. She stopped Irish and grabbed the guide rope tight.

“Okay, this will be a bit tricky. Pull your right foot out of the stirrup, swing your leg over and pull your foot out of the left stirrup when you can touch the ground. Here…I’ll take the reigns.”

Sam swung her leg over and dismounted Irish like a champ.

“I think Lena might have some competition”, Alex said with a grin.

Alex and Sam stood very close to each other. Alex still had her duty to protect Sam in the back of her head.

“Come on…show me”, Sam said.

Alex smiled. She liked being able to show off how she could ride. She was proud of her riding abilities. She knew she wasn’t as good as Kara but she was proud nonetheless. She was more of a classic rider than a western rider but she was pretty confident on the back of Irish.

Alex grabbed the reigns and mounted Irish in one shot. She gave Sam a wink and took off fast across the plains. She rode in circles, trotted and galloped hard. When she returned to Sam’s side she could see her little demonstration had quite an effect on Sam. She looked at her with sultry eyes and Alex suddenly felt like there was no turning back.

***

Ana left the station late. She was so exhausted she could barely see straight. She and her partner had been interrogating another scumbag Luthor henchman since dinner time and all she wanted to do was crash.

When the man came up behind her she didn’t have time to get her bearings. She let him get the jump on her. The last thing she felt was a hard crack on her head and a searing hot pain overcome her.

***

Kara was surprised to see Irish’s stall still empty when she returned from the group ride. She couldn’t help but smile. She wondered if Sam had finally broken through Alex’s hard shell. She waited around for a bit hoping to check in with Alex but after a while she realized they weren’t coming back soon so she headed back to her cabin to rest.

***

Alex walked alongside Sam and Irish on the way back to the ranch.

They had spent most of the ride talking about their jobs. Alex had to try really hard not to reveal too much. There was something about Sam that made Alex feel open and she hadn’t felt that in a long time.

“I can’t believe this is your office”, Sam said to Alex looking out at the Montana sky.

“It is hard to believe. I’m ashamed to admit I’ve spent most of the last five years trapping myself in my office at the ranch.”

“You said you had a hard time. You don’t have to tell me what it was but I think if something bad happened I can understand why you might need to sock yourself away. I’ve done that a few times myself.”

“I lost someone very special. She’s the reason why I opened Solace.”

“Really?”

_Was that too personal? Why can’t I stop talking? Is she freaked out?_

“Sorry…I don’t know why but I am just spilling my guts to you.”

“Can we stop for a second?”, Sam asked.

“Of course. Are you in pain?”, Alex asked.

Alex stopped Irish and Sam dismounted perfectly. She landed right in front of Alex. She looked at her with a sad smile.

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex was a little surprised. She didn’t know how to react. She just held onto Irish’s guide rope for a moment. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to take in the feeling. Sam was soft and warm and she smelled sweet even after a long ride. Her heart beat fast against Alex’s and her hair was soft and brushed up against Alex’s cheek with the breeze. Alex moved her arms up to Sam and held on. She didn’t know why. She knew it was wrong. It was as though she had no control over her limbs.

“Nothing can happen between us Sam”, Alex said still holding onto Sam tight.

“That isn’t why I’m hugging you Alex.”

“Why are you hugging me?”

“Because I think you’ve needed a hug for a long time. You really needed a hug and I wanted to give you one.”

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“Being presumptuous and oversharing.”

Sam laughed.

“First of all…I am the queen of oversharing. Lena says I really need to learn my boundaries. I realize how ridiculous that sounds considering I attacked you with an unsolicited hug. Second…you weren’t being presumptuous but I know you have a responsibility to the ranch to be the boss. I wish something could happen but I understand why nothing can’t.

Sam pulled back and let go of Alex. Suddenly Alex felt cold.

She looked at Sam with a sweet smile and bright eyes.

“Thank you for the hug.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And thank you for understanding.”

“I don’t like it but I understand”, Sam said with a playful smile.

“Did you want to saddle up again?”

“Let’s give her a rest. I don’t mind walking with you.”

Alex smiled.

***

When Ana opened her eyes she was completely disoriented. She remembered her training and quickly assessed the situation. She was seated, her hands were tied behind her, her mouth was covered with some kind of tape and she could feel pain all over her body. She was pretty sure one of her ribs was broken. She heard footsteps behind her. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She had no idea why she had been taken but she knew if she had already been handled so poorly that she was probably going to be tortured and she might die there.

A man dressed all in black walked around and took a seat in front of her.

“Hello detective.”

“I don’t suppose you’ll give me a straight answer about why you've kidnapped me.”

“Of course I will. My name is Lex…Lex Luthor.”

Ana tried desperately not to show any reaction.

“Good for you. I haven’t heard an explanation yet.”

“Playing coy I see.”

“Not coy…just legitimately annoyed.”

“Wow…considering you have no power here I would think you would be nicer to me.”

“You’re a piece of shit two-bit gangster who preys on women and sells drugs. No part of me wants to be nice to you.”

“Let’s forego this charade. You helped my sister get away after our little scuffle and I need to know where she is. I don’t have the stomach for torture but my associate Jax is a fan. He really really hates women. His mother was very abusive and when he sees a woman his rage response takes over.”

Ana started laughing.

“Are you serious ? Come on. This is the most trite, stereotypical gangster movie bullshit I have ever heard. Let me get us over this annoying little hurdle. I will never tell you anything about anything. I won’t tell you my favorite dressing. You and “Jax” can do anything you like but all you're going to get from me is a look of pity that you’re so pathetic.”

Lex stood up and slapped Ana very hard across the face.

“Shut up bitch!”

Ana took the slap like a champ.

“Very creative calling a woman a bitch and slapping her. I can see why every woman I know is gay. You are the epitome of a lady-boner killer.”

Lex stood up and threw the chair across the room.

_If he’s mad at me he’s not asking about Lena. I have to protect her at all costs._

“I’m really going to enjoy killing you”, Lex said.

“I might die from laughter”, Ana said chuckling.

Lex slapped her again and once again she turned her face and smiled. Blood started to flow from her lips and across her teeth,

Lex stormed out but turned around just before he hit the doorway.

“We have your phone. We will find her and when we do I will make sure to be exceptionally cruel to her before she dies…just for you.”

Lex walked out of the room and Ana slumped down. She was in excruciating pain and she knew she didn’t have much time. She didn’t know what to do but she knew she needed to figure something out or Sam and Lena would be dead.

***

Kara rarely ate in the mess hall during meals. She enjoyed being outside and experiencing the ranch but she wanted to catch up with Alex and see if she could get any info out of her about Sam. She was surprised to hear music playing in the mess hall. 

When she walked up to the worker table and sat down Alex looked shocked.

“What are you doing here?”, Alex asked.

“Nice to see you too Alex.”

“Not that. I just mean…you never eat up here”, Alex said with a little smile.

“I decided I wanted to spend some quality time with my sister. What’s so strange about that? I really like the music.”

Kara reached over and gave Alex an awkward one-armed hug. Alex looked suspicious.

“I thought it might be nice to bring in a little music. It makes it feel a bit more like a party.”

”Careful Alex Danvers...someone might call you “wild and crazy”, Kara said with a chuckle. 

Alex gave her a little smile. 

“So…how was your ride? I waited around for you for a while but you were gone a long time.”

Alex choked on her water a little.

“Really? It took us a little longer because we were splitting the difference on Irish. How was your ride.”

“Good. We had a great group today.”

“So…Sam…”, Kara tried to lead in.

Alex didn’t bite. She just continued to drink sip after sip of water.

“Nothing Alex?”

Alex didn’t move a muscle.

“Oh come on Alex”, Kara whispered.

Alex looked over and whispered in her ear.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Drop it.”

“Really…because I saw you with her. I think you like her.”

“Oh my god Kar…I said drop it,”

Kara couldn’t help but smile. It reminded her of when they were in high school and Alex had a crush.

“Come onnnnnn Alex…”, Kara said poking Alex in the side.

Alex smiled and let out a involuntary giggle.

“Jesus Kar…people are watching. We need to maintain some decorum.”

“I’m doing just fine”, Kara said laughing.

Alex started laughing too but she tried to stifle it.

“Just tell me one thing about her and I’ll drop it.”

Alex looked out at Sam who was eating and talking to Lena and their four friends. She smiled so sweetly and her eyes shined so bright. Alex’s heart melted.

“She’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever met”, Alex said unable to take her eyes off of her.

Kara was shocked. She expected her sister to share some weird mundane fact but she could tell Sam had affected her deeply.

“You know what I realized?”, Kara asked.

“What?”

“This is the first time you and I have laughed in five years”, Kara said sadly.

Alex moved a hand to Kara’s head and looked at her sister. She pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. It was very unusual for her to show any public display of affection but Kara just hugged her sister back and smiled.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole to you.”

Kara started laughing and pulled back.

“You’re not an asshole. Alex…you went through the worst possible pain a person could go through. If you were an asshole I wouldn’t be here.”

“You came here to help me and I feel like all I’ve tried to do is hold onto you. I guess I was just scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Other than Maggie you are the only other person in the world that I love and trust completely. We have always been a team. When Maggie died I felt so vulnerable…so lost. You were everything…you are everything to me but I’m sorry I gripped on so tight.”

“I let you because I knew you needed me. I will always be here for you but I appreciate that you see your grip can sometimes be a little firm.”

“You like her don’t you?”, Kara asked looking out at Sam and Lena.

“I do. It’s strange but I met her and felt this instant connection to her. It made me feel safe. I started telling her things I would NEVER tell anyone but you.”

“Trying not to be jealous”, Kara said playfully.

“No need”, Alex said sweetly. “I love you Kar and I’m sorry it took me so long to say all of this to you.”

“I guess you just needed someone to come in your life and bring your smile back.”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been smiling more too.”

“Not true. I’ve been miserable”, Kara said with a grin.

“I also couldn’t help but notice that she was wearing your flannel the other day.”

Kara’s face blushed over. She was bright red.

“I…oh god. You didn’t say anything. Do you really know all of my flannels?”

Alex started laughing.

“I bought you that flannel three Christmases ago.”

Kara cracked up.

“Kar…it’s not that I don’t want you to be happy…I just know that we have to keep these women safe. If you and I let ourselves get distracted everything could go to hell.”

“I just want you to be happy Alex. That is all I have ever wanted. That’s why I came here.”

“I feel like a cloud has lifted Kar. I promise to be a better person for both of us. A better sister too.”

“Promise me you will do something selfish just for you. I want you to have something of your own.”

Alex started to laugh and pulled her sister in for another hug.

Kara looked out and saw Sam and Lena watching them smiling. Kara exhaled.

“Country Roads” by Brandi Carlisle played in the background. Kara closed her eyes and smiled. 


	12. She Takes Me All The Way

Alex paced around her office late into the evening trying to think about anything other than Sam’s beautiful smile. She had received confirmation earlier that day that Sam’s new cabin was ready and she wanted desperately to go and share the news with her. She searched for any excuse to be close to her but she knew it was wrong.

Her conversation with Kara had been very cathartic but hadn’t changed her feelings about how she should deal with Sam. She knew she had to stay grounded. She liked Sam way too much and she knew it was way too soon. It made no sense. Alex knew it was ridiculous and yet her heart yearned to be near her.

Alex knew as soon as things with Lex were resolved, Sam would leave and return to her life on the outside. She knew a hospital administrator who lived in the city would never want to settle down with a damaged ranch owner in Montana.

Alex was as level-headed as a person could be. She was proud of the fact that she never rushed into things or let her emotions carry her away. She always employed logic and reason even when she met Maggie.

Everything changed when Sam came into her life. Alex felt like she was going out of her mind. She had only known Sam for a few days but she was all she could think about. There was no reason why she should feel so strongly about her so soon and yet she felt like her heart had been stolen away by the gorgeous brunette.

Alex called out to Janey who was sitting outside on the porch smoking a pipe. Janey walked over and stood at attention. She was an ex-Marine who absolutely thrived on orders. Alex loved Janey and could always rely on her.

“Hey Janey…can you go let Sam Arias know that her new cabin is ready and help her get everything moved over?”

“Sure boss.”

Janey turned around and walked outside. Alex felt a pang of longing in her heart. She wanted to be the one on her way to Sam’s cabin. She wanted to be the one to see her smile when she found out she was getting her own space. She wanted to be the one to help her and support her. She was jealous of Janey even though she was the one who sent her to help Sam in the first place. Alex felt like she was going stark raving mad.

Alex walked to the other side of her office and opened her record player. She looked through her records and pulled out Patsy Cline. She pulled out the record and placed it on the turntable. She played “Crazy”. It seemed like a fitting soundtrack for the madness she was feeling.

“What am I doing?”, she whispered under her breath.

She sat down in her chair and buried her face in her hands. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She tried to remember the feeling of Sam’s hair brushing against her cheek. She knew her memories of their ride would have to be what sustained her.

***

Lena knocked on Kara’s door gently, just as she had every night before. All of the shutters were closed but she could see a little light peeking out between them. When the door opened, Lena was shocked and elated to see Kara standing there smiling back at her.

She wore one of her soft white t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Her hair was wet and the familiar scent of fresh strawberries and clean laundry permeated the air. She beamed.

“You’re here and you look like Christmas morning. You are so beautiful”. Lena said happily.

Kara smiled and put a hand out to Lena. She pulled her inside and closed the door.

Lena looked around the cabin. It looked so different. A few lights were on and there were candles lit next to the bed. A bottle of champagne sat chilling on the table next to an overfilled bowl of fresh strawberries. Kara pulled Lena close and caressed her cheek. She wrapped an arm around her back and held her tight. She looked deep into Lena’s eyes and rubbed her cheek against Lena’s softly.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her passionately. Kara pulled her in close. Lena gently caressed Kara’s neck. She pulled back a little and smiled.

“I can’t believe you did all of this. I can’t believe you’re here.”, Lena said smiling. Her eyes glistened with happy tears.

“I wanted to be with you so bad…just you and me. No sneaking around in the middle of the night like teenagers. I wanted to feed you strawberries and see your eyes sparkle by candle light.”

Lena grabbed Kara and kissed her with a fiery passion. She moved her hands to Kara’s chest and looked deep into her eyes.

“Have I told how breathtaking you are?”, Kara asked.

“You’re the one that takes my breath away. This is the most wonderful surprise. Champagne and strawberries and you in one of your sexy white t-shirts. I must be in heaven.”

“I know it’s not exactly a date but I wanted to show you how much I…I”, Kara trailed off. “God…I just…it’s crazy. We just met. Why do I feel like this?”

“I know baby. I know”, Lena said caressing Kara’s face.

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and guided her to the couch. She knelt down on the ground and helped Lena pull off her boots.

“Take off all of your clothes”, Kara said softly.

Lena looked a little confused but excited. She liked Kara telling her what to do. She was so used to dominating everything and everyone but she wanted someone to take charge and take care of her for once. She didn’t realize how badly she craved the feeling of someone else taking control until she met Kara.

Kara made her way over to her dresser and pulled out one of her soft white t-shirts and a pair of her boxers. She walked back over to Lena and placed them on the coffee table with a smile as she watched Lena strip off the last of her clothes.

“Really?”, Lena said delighted. I’ve wanted to crawl into one of these since the first day I saw you. To be fair, I wanted to crawl into one with you still in it”, Lena said with a devilish smile. 

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek.

“I know. I remember you making a few comments”, Kara said beaming.

Kara walked back over to her dresser and pulled out a small stack of white t-shirts wrapped with a blue ribbon and neat little bow. She placed it on the coffee table in front of Lena.

“I was going to save these for later. It feels weird to give you used t-shirts but I thought you might like them.”

“Oh Kara”, Lena said throwing her arms around Kara’s neck. “This is the best gift I have ever received. I love it and I adore you so much.”

Kara pulled Lena in close and kissed her softly.

“I adore you. I’m so sorry we didn’t do this sooner. We still need to be careful around the ranch with the other guests and workers but I see no reason why we can’t be here together like this.”

Lena smiled and stood there naked from the waist down. She leaned over and grabbed the boxers and slipped them on as Kara moved to the stereo and put on some soft romantic music.

“Stay” by Rihanna played. Kara put a hand out to Lena and smiled.

“Dance with me?”, Kara asked with her most charming smile.

Lena took Kara’s hand. She marveled at how Kara’s blue eyes sparkled. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and held her close. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her in tight. They were both dressed in soft cool clothes, they were completely alone and everything felt just right. They looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled. They swayed their bodies close together and held on to the feeling. Lena kissed Kara’s lips gently. 

“We’ve only known each other for a few days”, Lena said as she pulled back and gently caressed Kara’s cheek.

Kara grinned.

“We have. That’s true.”

“Then why do I feel like I can’t live without you? Why do I feel like I never want to let you go? Why do I feel like I’ll explode if I don’t tell you I…”, Lena trailed off.

“Tell me what?”

Lena’s face flushed red. She looked down and tried to avert her eyes.

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Lena…you can say anything to me. Anything.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s chin and pulled it up so Lena had to look at her.

“I…I want to say I love you. Not “I think I’m falling for you” or “I adore you”. I just want to say how I feel. I know it’s stupid. I know we just met. But I know my heart. I have cared about a few people in my life but I have NEVER felt this way about anyone before.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s neck and kissed her long and deep.

She pulled back and smiled.

“Oh God…I can’t believe I just said that”, Lena said flushing with embarrassment. “You must think I’m crazy.”

Kara continued to sway their bodies with the music and hold Lena close.

“Lena…I love you too. I wanted to say it too. I was overwhelmed by my desire to say it. I have never felt this way before ever. I know love and I know my heart. You have my heart completely. I know we have only known each other for a few short days. I know we need to learn more about each other but I feel like there is some invisible force…some tether between our hearts pulling us together.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and held on with all of her strength.

“I love you so much. I don’t want to let go.”

“You don’t have to. We have the whole night to be together. Just hold on to me.”

Lena kissed Kara’s neck and they just swayed to the music.

***

When Alex got to Sam’s new cabin she just stood there frozen.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Janey had returned to Alex’s office after she helped Lena and confirmed she was all moved in. The minute Janey said good night, Alex felt an overwhelming compulsion to be near Sam that she couldn’t fight. Her body carried her to the cabin as if some mystical force had drawn her there.

She stood outside and watched as Sam moved around inside.

_She’s awake. I want to be in there. Leave Alex. Leave._

Alex knew in her heart if she walked up to the door and knocked, there was no turning back. She knew if Sam answered the door with her gorgeous smile and bright eyes, Alex would be compelled to grab her and kiss her passionately. It was that fear that kept Alex from taking another step forward.

All of a sudden the door opened and Sam walked out onto the porch holding some empty cardboard boxes. She looked out into the shadows.

“Alex?”, Sam whispered softly.

Alex stepped forward out of the shadows feeling very embarrassed. She hoped the blush on her cheeks couldn’t be seen in the dark. She hoped she didn’t look like too much of a stalker.

“Hi…Sam…sorry I just wanted to check in on you and see how you’re doing. I…just wanted to make sure you got everything moved over okay.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was very sweet of you to check on me. Janey helped me get everything moved over. I’m just putting things away. Do you want to come in?”

Alex’s mouth went dry.

_Avoid the question. Just keep talking._

“I’m glad you’re getting settled in. How do you like the new cabin?”

“It’s awesome. Lena is going to be so jealous. Thank you again.”

“No need to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

“Of course I’m going to thank you. You are sweet and I appreciate you.”

_Why do I love every word she says to me? She is so beautiful and so kind. Walk away Alex. Run away Alex._

“Well…I should let you get settled in. Have a good night and let me know if there is anything else you need.”

Sam looked a little disappointed.

“Oh okay…I mean don’t feel like you need to rush away. I don’t have much to unpack.”

“I should really get back.”

“Okay”, Sam said sadly.

Something about Sam’s tone broke Alex’s heart. She hated being the cause of Sam’s discomfort. Sam had brought her nothing but comfort and kindness. She wanted to bring her the same.

Alex looked around to see if there was anyone else around.

“Well…maybe I should come in and take a quick look. I would love to see how the finished product looks…as long as it’s not an imposition.

Sam brightened up.

“Not at all. Please come in.”

Alex walked up the stairs and onto the porch. She could feel her body pulling her toward Sam.

The minute Alex took a step over the threshold she could feel her heart aching to be near Sam.

_What have I done?_

***

Kara poured two glasses of champagne and set them down on the table. She popped a strawberry into each glass and handed one to Lena. Lena gave Kara a sweet kiss on the lips.

“You sure know how to woo a girl”, Lena said.

“Everything I learned about wooing women I learned from Pretty Woman and Dirty Dancing.”

Lena chuckled.

“Nice.”

Kara exhaled sharply and Lena looked concerned.

“Are you okay Kara?”

“Can I ask you something?”, Kara asked seriously.

“Of course.”

“Are you scared?”

“About what?”

“The outside. Your demented brother?”

“Nope. I have you. I have never felt safer.”

“Good…because I would never let anything bad happen to you Lena. Never.”

“I know baby”, Lena said rubbing Kara’s chest. Kara loved the feeling of Lena’s hand on her chest. It made her feel centered and relaxed in a way she had never felt before. She closed her eyes and smiled for a brief moment. She opened her eyes and and she knew she had to make love to Lena.

Kara took the glass from Lena and placed it on the table. She took her hand and guided her around the cabin turning off all the lights. The candles still burned bright.

Kara led Lena over to the bed and looked deep into her eyes. She laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her, resting her head on the same pillow. She caressed her head and kissed her lips softly.

“This is all I’ve wanted…just to be here with you like this”, Kara said.

“It’s perfect.”

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena passionately. Lena leaned over Kara and looked deep into her eyes.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen”, Lena said.

“You are so beautiful”, Kara said sincerely. “The moment I saw you I felt like I couldn’t breathe.”

“Thank you for all of this…especially the dance. I have wanted to dance with you since the moment we met.”

“Same here.”

“I just wish we could dance in public. I would love to dance with you out there under the twinkling lights”, Lena said a little sad.

“I wish we could too my love but we do still have to be careful. Alex and I are in a better place but we can’t flaunt it.”

“I understand.”

“She noticed you were wearing my flannel the other day”, Kara said with a little chuckle.

Lena looked horrified and then started to laugh.

“Oh no? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I guess it was a Christmas gift from her.”

“Oh my God”, Lena said trying to hold back her laughter. “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I didn't even realize it was a gift from her when I gave it to you. I have dozens of flannels. She was way more reasonable about it than I thought she would be but we do need to keep things here in this cabin for now. She is just coming around.”

Lena grabbed Kara close and pressed her cheek to Kara’s. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

“Thank you for not giving up on this”, Lena whispered.

“I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to fight it…I couldn’t deny how I feel about you.”

“Can we stay here forever?”, Lena asked dreamily.

***

“Please…take a seat”, Sam said pointing to one of the chairs.

“How are the paint fumes?”, Alex asked still standing and not moving an inch.

“All gone. It just smells fresh and clean…right?”

“It does. It smells amazing in here actually”, Alex said. “Like lavender and vanilla. I think it’s my favorite smell in the world.”

“Oh…that’s me”, Sam said blushing a little. “That’s the lotion I use.”

Alex blushed.

“I…I wanted to check in on you but I also…umm…wanted to say thank your for our talk the other day.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I really enjoyed our ride together.”

“I talked to Kara and we are in a much better place. I think it happened because of our conversation.”

“I’m glad. You seem a little lighter.”

“I do feel lighter”, Alex said with a big smile.

“Alex, I don’t know you very well but can I make an observation?”

“Sure.”

“I think you’re gorgeous.”

Alex was surprised. She didn’t expect her observation to be so bold.

“I…um…”, Alex said flustered.

“And brave…and intelligent…and loyal…and honest…and selfless…and strong…and courageous and I would bleed to kiss you right now”, Sam said intensely.

“I have to go”, Alex said turning towards the door. Sam grabbed her hand.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t go. I would never kiss you if you didn’t want to be kissed.”

Alex looked completely shattered.

“That’s the problem Sam…I do want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me so bad but we can’t.”

Alex opened the door and pulled her hand away from Sam’s. She walked outside into the darkness. Sam ran after her. She looked heartbroken.

“I’m sorry! Really Alex. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”, Sam trailed off hopelessly.

Alex made it about twenty feet and then she stopped dead in her tracks. She took a deep breath and let it out.

She turned around and ran back to Sam. She grabbed her close and held onto her tight. She pressed her lips to Sam’s head and kissed it softly. She allowed herself a few brief seconds of bliss. She tried to take it all in. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She squeezed her once more and pulled away. She turned around and walked into the darkness without looking back.

***

It came as quite a shock to Jax when Ana’s foot came flying at his face. Ana knew she only had one chance. She could hear the bones breaking in his face as she made contact. She was able to get herself untied and get away from the old abandoned warehouse by the skin of her teeth. She was miles away from town. She ran as fast as her injuries would allow her. She wasn’t driven by self preservation. Her only thought was getting to Sam and Lena before it was too late. She knew it was only a matter of time before something on her phone gave them a lead. She could feel every cut, every bruise. Her mouth was dry and she tasted blood but she just kept running.

***

Kara laid over Lena and kissed her softly. She moved her hands under Lena’s shirt and gave her a sweet smile. Lena moved her hands to Kara’s back and pulled her in tighter. Kara pulled Lena’s shirt up to reveal her soft milky white skin and her gorgeous breasts. Lena sat up and pulled off her shirt. She didn’t want anything between her and Kara. Kara kissed Lena’s neck softly and moved her hands down to Lena’s hips. Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt and pulled it off over her head. She grabbed her hard and pulled her down. She wanted Kara’s skin against hers. She moved a hand under Kara’s boxers and found her firm butt. She squeezed it and pulled her in harder.

“I love you so much”, Lena said as she moaned.

“I love you”, Kara said as she kissed her way down Lena’s body. Kara pulled down Lena’s boxers and kissed her way down to Lena’s thighs. Kara pulled the boxers down Lena’s legs and threw them off the bed. She kissed Lena’s thighs and gently scratched at them with her nails. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s head and caressed it as she made soft noises letting Kara know she was doing everything right.

Kara moved down between Lena’s legs and pressed her mouth to Lena. She could feel Lena shiver and shake with excitement. Lena grabbed Kara’s back with her hands and held on. Kara devoured Lena completely. She held onto her legs and pulled her in closer. Lena tasted sweet. Kara could feel Lena tensing and shaking. She fell back onto the pillows and smiled.

Lena pulled Kara up and kissed her passionately. Kara laid down on top of Lena’s chest and wrapped her arms around her tight. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart beat.

“You have such a power over me Kara Danvers”, Lena said.

“Can I ask you a question?”, Kara asked.

“Of course.”

“You never asked me about my “special abilities”. Did you have any questions?”

“You told me not to ask you any questions and I respected that.”

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s head.

“You can ask me anything you want. I don’t want to hold anything back from you.”

“Do they hurt you? Are you safe? Do you know where they come from? What powers do you have?”

“Nope. They don’t hurt. I’m safe as long as I don’t let the wrong people see me using them. That’s a complicated question you may not want to hear the answer to. I know I have super strength, the ability to fly, laser vision, cold breath, and x-ray vision. I figured them all out by accident.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to know the answer?”

Kara smiled sadly.

“I’m worried if I tell you that you will think differently of me. I’m worried that your feelings might change.”

“Impossible.”

“I come from a different planet. A planet called Krypton. My cousin and I were sent here when our planet was destroyed.”

“Wow. I did not see that coming. Does your cousin have the same powers?”

“He does.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s a farmer in Iowa.”

“So…you’re an alien”, Lena said as a matter of fact without judgement.

“I am. Have your feelings changed?”, Kara asked desperately.

“Of course not my love”, Lena said with a big smile. “You’re gorgeous, you have super powers and you love me in a way I never imagined I could be loved. I appreciate you being so honest with me. My love for you has only increased.”

“I mean it Lena…if you want to know anything at all. I will tell you anything you want to know. No secrets.”

Lena pulled Kara in close and kissed her with all of the love in her heart.

“I know everything I need to know for now. We will have plenty of time to talk about all of this. For now…I just want to be with you.”

They both laid down on the same pillow, backlit by candle light and staring into each other's eyes. They had found their own piece of heaven. Lena crawled on top of Kara and laid her head down on her chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her heart beat.

 

**** CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE:  
To continue on a fluffy romantic adventure continue on to Chapter 13.**

**To read something VERY smutty and naughty, go here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530/chapters/45470152**

**Please share your comments and let me know how you like the chapter.****


	13. She Keeps Me Warm

“Did you find any identification on her?”, the ER doctor asked.

“Yes doctor. Her name is Detective Ana Thomas. They found her in the middle of the street about six blocks away. She has multiple lacerations and contusions, two broken ribs and it looks like she broke some bones in her foot and her hand. It looks like she’s been through hell.”

“Is she alert and conscious?”

“No. The paramedics that brought her in said they found her unconscious. She woke up briefly for a minute and said one word but the paramedics have no idea what it means.”

“What word?”

“Solace.”

***

Alex was pleasantly surprised when Kara sat down next to her in the mess hall during lunch the next day.

“Hey Alex.”

“Hiya Kar. Joining us again? I like it.”

“I guess you weren’t the only person hiding.”

“So…how was your evening?”

“Great”, Kara said unable to lie. “How about yours.”

Alex thought for a moment about the night before. When she returned to her cabin she kicked herself for going to Sam’s cabin. She knew it was wrong. She spent the whole night tossing and turning.

“Not bad”, Alex said lying.

Kara looked over at her sister’s face. She knew she was holding something back.

“Really? Are you sure? Remember we are being honest with each other.”

Alex leaned in and whispered.

“I went to Sam’s cabin yesterday. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot. What happened?”

“Nothing happened. I didn’t let anything happen but…”, Alex trailed off.

“But what?”, Kara asked.

“I wanted something to happen. I really wanted something to happen. It took everything in me not to kiss her.”

Kara smiled. She loved that she and Alex were talking like this.

“I get it. She’s stunning.”

“It’s not just her beauty. She is soulful. When she talks to me I feel a warmth come over me. I just feel happier being near her. I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel this vulnerable and safe at the same time.”

“Alex…don’t fight it if you feel that way.”

“She’s a guest and she will leave. I shouldn’t get attached. I’m already feeling attached and I hate it.”

“I can’t believe you went to her cabin you sly dog.”

“Oh stop.”

Kara looked down and saw Lena and Sam walk into the mess hall. Kara’s eyes met Lena’s and she was transfixed for a brief second.

Alex looked at her sister and she could see the love she felt when she looked at Lena. Maybe she didn’t understand it before but her feelings for Sam made her more sympathetic to Kara’s plight.

“So…are you just going to torture yourself the entire time she’s here?”, Kara asked still transfixed.

“Pretty much. It’s hands off…well…”, Alex said.

“Well what?”, Kara said breaking out of her trance.

“She hugged me and I hugged her.”

“So, not so hands off”, Kara said with a wink.

“Just keep me busy Kar. Keep me distracted.”

“I’ll try but I can’t help it if you wander off to her cabin at night”, Kara said with a giggle.

***

After dinner Kara helped Janey and Skylar set up the stage for line dancing. Country music started to play and the women filed out of the mess hall and gathered around the stage. Alex walked around making sure everyone was comfortable when she felt a hand grab hers. She turned and saw Sam smiling at her.

Alex let go of Sam’s hand quickly and looked around.

“Hi Alex”, Sam said with a sad smile.

“Hi Sam. How are you doing?”

“Can we go somewhere and talk for a second?”

“Can we talk here?”, Alex asked nervously.

“Okay”, Sam said a little disappointed.

“How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to say how sorry I am”, Sam said sincerely. Her eyes were glassy and Alex felt that ache to make her feel better again.

Alex hated seeing Sam sad. She looked around and took her hand.

“Come with me”, Alex said pulling Sam off to the side.

“Sam, you have no reason to be sorry”, Alex whispered.

Alex moved a hand to Sam’s cheek. She was desperate to make her smile.

“I know I came on way too strong and I know nothing can happen.”

“None of this is your fault Sam. The circumstances are working against us but I’m not upset with you and you have no reason to apologize. I need to apologize”, Alex said moving closer.

“Why would you apologize?”

“I never should have come to your cabin last night but I had to.”

“Had to?” Why?”

“I had to see you. I should have been able to fight it but I just couldn’t.”

Sam squeezed Alex’s hand and looked deep into her eyes.

“I want to kiss you Alex…so bad.”

“I want to kiss you too Sam…more than anything I’ve ever wanted.

They heard footsteps approaching quickly.

Alex stepped back from Sam and let go fo her hand.

“I’m sorry. I should go.”

Alex walked away quickly. When she turned around she could see Sam was shocked and disappointed by her speedy departure.

***

“I called the station and let them know that Detective Thomas was brought in Doctor.”

“Thanks. Is she awake yet?”

“She stirred for a moment and said “Solace” again. I wish I knew what she meant.”

***

Kara walked over and sat next to Alex on one of the hay bales. The lights were twinkling and romantic country music played in the background. A few couples danced on the stage. Kara gave Alex a jab with her elbow.

“You okay Alex?”

“I don’t know Kar. I really don’t know.”

Lena and Sam walked over and sat on one of the benches. Lena smiled at Kara sweetly and Kara lit up. Alex could see the love in their eyes. She was touched to see her sister so happy. She had never seen Kara smile so sweetly.

“You really like her don’t you?”

“I really do Alex. She is so amazing.”

“I guess we could afford to have one of us be unprofessional.”

Kara looked over at Alex confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Go ask your girl to dance.”

“Really? But what about professionalism and decorum?”

“I’ll deal with that. Just go ask that beautiful woman to dance.”

“What about your beautiful woman?”

“I can’t Kar…but you can. Go on before I change my mind.

Kara got up and walked over to Skylar. She whispered in her ear.

“She Keeps Me Warm” by Mary Lambert began to play.

Kara walked over to Lena and gave her a sweet smile. She put a hand out to Lena.

Lena beamed.

“Would you like to dance?”, Kara asked.

She took Kara’s hand and stood up. Sam watched Lena and smiled. There was a sadness in her smile. She looked at Alex with longing in her eyes. It was clear she wished she could be up there with Alex.

Kara led Lena to the dance floor and pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and held her tight. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and they swayed to the music. Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. All of the other guests and workers watched them dance under the sparkling lights.

Sam got up from her seat. She wasn’t giving up. She walked over to where Alex was sitting and stood in front of her. Alex desperately wanted to dance with Sam. Sam put her hand out to Alex with a look of desperate longing in her eyes. Alex shook her head no. Sam was unshaken. Alex made eye contact with Kara. Kara smiled and gave her a nod of encouragement.

Alex sat there for a moment and then she took Sam’s hand. She stood up and guided Sam to the dance floor. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and glowed with love. Alex pulled Sam close and buried her face in her neck. She kissed her neck softly. She could feel a warm fluttering spread across her chest just being near Sam. Sam moved a hand to Alex’s head and pulled her even closer.

Everyone watched the couples dance. They all smiled seeing the bold show of romance. The other workers weren’t upset about them breaking the rules. They were all thrilled to see Kara and Alex finally being real people. They had never seen either of them just let go and be happy. It was clear that they had both found something to break them out of their emotional prisons.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek as they swayed.

“This feels like heaven.”

“I never want this feeling to end”, Kara said softly into Lena’s ear.

Kara and Alex made eye contact and smiled.

***

Ana woke up in the ICU with a start. She was groggy and delirious. The ICU nurse walked over to Ana who looked like she was trying to get out of the bed.

“Please calm down Detective. You need to lay back and let your body heal.”

Ana felt really drugged. Her speech was slurred and her vision was blurry.

“Solace. We need to get someone to Solace.”

The nurse covered her up with the blanket and pushed her back.”

“Please…I…I need help.”

Ana felt a sharp shooting pain in her ribs and passed out again.

***

The novelty of Kara and Alex dancing with the women they loved wore off with the other guests and workers and everyone just paired up and danced happily.

“I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You” by Elvis Presley played as the couples swayed back and forth.

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and gently scratched at her hairline. This small action soothed and relaxed Alex in a way she had never felt before. Alex smiled and looked deep into Sam’s big brown eyes.

“You are so beautiful”, Alex whispered softly.

“You’re the beautiful one. You’re stunning.”

Sam moved a hand to Alex’s hair and caressed it softly.

“I want to kiss you so bad”, Sam whispered softly.

“I’ve broken every other rule…what the hell?”, Alex said.

Alex caressed Sam’s cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Sam grabbed Alex and pulled her close. She moved her tongue deep inside Alex's mouth and hungrily attacked her.

Kara and Lena looked over at Sam and Alex and smiled. Kara kissed Lena softly on the lips and beamed. Lena put her hands on Kara’s chest and kissed her lips tenderly.

Kara smiled at Alex but she only had eyes for Sam. She pulled Sam in closer and kissed her with a fiery desire. Sam could feel it too.

“Can we go somewhere quiet? I have a secret to tell you”, Sam whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex grinned. She took Sam’s hand and guided her down from the stage and off towards her office.

***

Kara and Lena watched them walk away and shared a chuckle.

“Looks like Alex is finally letting go. It’s nice to see her smile”, Lena said.

“She just needed to find someone to show her how again. You have no idea how wonderful it is to see her like this. Thank you so much for coming into our lives.”

“Thank you for having a place like this where we can go to be safe. Thank you for being so wonderful and not thinking I’m completely insane.”

“Insane?”

“For loving you so much so quickly.”

“If you’re insane so am I.”

“Do you think we can sneak away and dance in private?”, Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara purred with excitement.

“Yes. Absolutely yes.”

Kara took Lena’s hand and guided her down the steps from the dance floor and off into the night towards her cabin.

***

The minute Alex closed the door behind them, Sam leapt into Alex’s arms and spider monkeyed her. She wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist. Alex fell back hard onto the couch and let out a loud belly laugh.

Sam straddled Alex and smiled at her sweetly. Her office was completely dark except for the glow of the lights outside and the gorgeous half moon that shined brightly through Alex’s big window.

“I love the sound of your laugh”, Sam said grabbing both of Alex’s cheeks and kissing her nose.

“I thought I had forgotten how to laugh like that. I’m not sure I’ve ever laughed like that”, Alex said absolutely beaming.

“I’m glad I could help. I was going for sexy but I’ll take goofy.”

Alex looked deep into Sam’s eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. She gave her a sweet smile.

“Oh, you nailed the sexy thing for sure.”

“I need to admit something terrible.”

Alex looked a little nervous.

“Okay…”

“I normally don’t like people out the gate. I’m usually hyper-critical and judgmental.”

Alex laughed again.

“Sure. You really made me prove myself to you”, Alex said with a playful tone. “You are the kindest person I have ever met.”

“No Seriously…Alex. Lena says that I’m broken but the moment I met you…the instant our eyes met I liked you. I wanted to take care of you. Your happiness meant so much more to me than my own. There is something about you that calms me and makes me feel safe.”

“I’m glad. That’s kind of my thing here”, Alex said.

“Beyond your job…beyond Solace…YOU make me feel safe.”

Alex caressed Sam’s cheek and kissed her passionately.

Sam curled up on Alex’s lap and Alex held her close. She kissed her lips and her cheeks softly and gave her the sweetest smile. Sam noticed Alex’s eyes were misty.

“Are you okay?”, Sam asked.

“Better than okay. I’m floating. It’s just such a strange feeling. A couple weeks ago my life was so different and now my heart won’t stop fluttering.”

“I’m so glad”, Sam said running her fingers along Alex’s strong jaw. “It’s surreal to think that Lena and I are hiding from her psychopath brother and yet we are both so happy.”

“I guess we’re doing something right”, Alex said playfully.

“No really…I feel like I’m in heaven right now. If you had told me that a cattle ranch in the middle of Montana would be my favorite place in the world a month ago…I would have died laughing.”

“Is it really your favorite place?”, Alex asked.

“It’s you. You’re my heaven. Right here.”

“So…what’s this secret you were going to tell me?”

“You asked me on our ride what I think about when I wake up in the morning and what I think about when I’m falling asleep at night.”

Alex smiled.

“I did.”

“Every morning has been the same we met. I wake up and wonder where you are. I hope that you are happy and safe. I wonder if you are laying in bed thinking about me. I try to imagine what you wear to bed and what side of the bed you prefer. I pray that that the day will treat you well and that I will see you smile. I close my eyes tight and try and imagine what it would be like to open my eyes in the morning and find you sleeping next to me on my pillow.”

Alex’s heart was so full she could barely breathe. She smiled and moved a hand to Sam’s face.

“Who are you? How do you always say the most beautiful things?”, Alex asked.

“I’m just telling you what’s in my heart.”

Alex kissed Sam’s neck and buried her face there.

“I wear a tank top and shorts to bed almost every night. On cold nights I like to wear warm comfy sweats and socks. I sleep in the middle of the bed but I would always sleep on the side closest to the door to keep you safe and you have been all I could think about since the moment you arrived.”

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex tighter and smiled. She whispered softly in Alex’s ear.

 

**** CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE:To continue on a fluffy romantic adventure continue reading below.**

**To read something VERY smutty and naughty, go here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530/chapters/45515872**

**Please share your comments and let me know how you like the chapter.****

 

“Late at night I have been closing my eyes and imagining you walking into my room, removing all of your clothes, crawling into my bed and making love to me all night.”

Alex was speechless. She had never met anyone so direct but she really liked it. She always considered herself a bit of a prude so it was nice to have someone who was a bit more candid about their desires.

“Really? What exactly happens?”, Alex whispered back.

Sam moved her mouth to Alex’s ear and started to blow and suck on her earlobe. She whispered very softly.

“You crawl into my bed and move a hand under my silky nightgown and up to my chest.”

“Yes…”, Alex said barely able to breath.

“You move your hand to my breasts and gently massage and caress them”, Sam said with yearning in her voice.

Alex felt an involuntary reaction and jerked up. Her cell phone dropped to the ground. She didn’t care. Her breathing was fast and labored.

“Go on…”, Alex said dying to hear what Sam would say next.

“You move your hands up and down my body. I ache for you to be closer. You pull my nightgown up roughly to reveal that’s all I’m wearing. You pull my nightgown over my head and quickly toss it to the floor.

Sam moved forward and straddled Alex again. Alex grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled her closer. She kissed her deep, searching for a cure for the ache she was feeling and only finding more desire.

“Tell me more”, Alex said desperately.

“Are you sure? It gets pretty dirty from here”, Sam said with a devilish smile.

“Go ahead and tell me and I’ll let you know if it gets too racy.”

Sam pressed her mouth to Alex’s ear and whispered very softly. Alex smiled sweetly.

“Alex, can I ask you something before I go on?”

“Of course.”

“What changed your mind? I mean…last night outside of my cabin, you seemed so sure you didn’t want this to happen.”

“Since the moment we met, you have been so kind, so supportive, so lovely. Everything you say warms my heart. When I saw how sad you were it broke me. If it were just me that would suffer it would be one thing but watching you suffer was too much. I told Kara she needed to be with Lena if she makes her happy. I guess I was just afraid of feeling too much if you didn’t feel the same way.”

Sam kissed Alex’s lips softly and smiled.

“I hope you know now how I feel but just in case you’re still worried…there is nowhere I would rather be than with you here. There is no one on the planet I would rather hold or make love to. This right here…with you is where I belong.

Alex caressed Sam’s cheek and kissed her.

Alex pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down over them and wrapped her arms around Sam tight.

Sam pressed her mouth to Alex’s ear.

“Now…where was I? Oh yeah…I was telling you what I wanted you to do to me.”

Sam whispered softly and sweetly in Alex’s ear. Alex closed her eyes and took in every word and the exquisite feeling of having Sam pressed close to her.

***

When Kara and Lena returned to Kara’s cabin, Lena pulled Kara in close and pressed her lips to hers. She kissed her with an unquenchable burning passion. Kara looked at Lena with her gorgeous blue eyes and her sweet smile and Lena felt like she had finally found where she was meant to be.

Lena whispered in Kara’s ear as she rolled her earlobe between her teeth,

“I want to dance with you…naked.”

Kara started to laugh.

“Well baby…we’ve come full circle. We danced here, we danced in public and now we dance naked. I would dance with you anywhere.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and grinned. Her little dimple and her piercing green eyes made Kara melt.

“Take everything off and I’ll close the shutters.”

Kara ran around the cabin closing all of her plantation shutters. She locked the door, which she never did and started yanking off all of her clothes. She turned on the stereo very low. Patsy Cline played in the background.

When she was done, she moved to Lena’s side. Lena was cold to the touch and shaking. Kara wrapped her arms around her and pressed her body tight to Lena’s. She started to sway back and forth to the music and move her hands up and down Lena’s body to warm her.

“It’s so funny how sad Patsy Cline was making me the other day and now she just sounds slow and romantic.”

“Did you want to listen to something else?”, Kara asked. “I don’t want you to feel sad.”

“How on earth could I feel sad wrapped in your arms?”

“This feels so nice.”

“It really does.”

“So…here we are dancing naked blissfully. What’s going through your mind?”

“What’s it like having super powers?”

“I think I would enjoy it more if I could use them openly to help people but Alex and my mom have always told me to keep my powers under wraps. I know I could help a lot of people but I have to keep them secret.”

“Does your cousin use his powers?”

“Only in secret. Someone caught him flying when he was a kid and there was some exposure. His experiences are why Alex and my mom are so protective.”

“Is Alex an alien too?”

Kara laughed.

“No. Alex, my mother Eliza and my dad Jeremiah took me in when I got here. Alex and I have grown up together and we are as close as blood sisters. Jeremiah died in a car crash years ago but I still have my mom and Alex.”

“It explains why you two are so different.”

“We are different but we do have a lot in common. We both want to help people, we both love chocolate and sappy movies and we are loyal to each other to a fault. Even though we have had some rough patches, I would do anything for Alex and I know she would do anything for me.”

“I was so shocked when you walked over and asked me to dance tonight in front of her.”

“It was her idea. She said we could afford to have one of us be unprofessional.”

“What about her and Sam?”

“Well…the way they disappeared tonight…I’m hoping there are two unprofessional Danvers sisters.”

Lena smiled and caressed Kara’s cheek.

“What can you do with x-ray vision?”

Kara smiled.

“Mostly naughty things”, Kara said with a giggle.

Lena blushed and tried to look coy. Something about the way Kara’s eyes sparkled brought her back to her feelings.

_God. She is so beautiful._

“Kara…in all seriousness…I can’t thank you enough for sharing your secret with me. I know trust must be hard for you but you’ve been so honest from day one.

“My mom and Alex have really tried to scare me away from sharing my secret but I don’t want to keep anything from you. I want you to know me completely.”

“I want to know everything about you. Do you have any questions for me?”

“How are you so wonderful?”, Kara asked.

Lena laughed.

“Any real questions?”

“What was it like growing up a Luthor?”

“It was horrible. My family is horrible. My family hated me because I wasn’t enough of a Luthor and everyone hated me because I was too much of a Luthor. I became a medical researcher because I wanted to make the world a better place. I have worked so hard for the last decade trying to develop a chemo alternative for widespread use. We finally ran through all of our trials successfully and announced the discovery. No one cared. All they cared about was how shitty my family is.”

Kara’s heart broke. She caressed Lena’s cheek and kissed her lips softly.

“You’re brilliant and beautiful and the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you so much Lena Luthor. So much.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face with her hands and kissed her back.

“I hope you know how much your opinion matters to me. It’s the only opinion that matters to me.”

“I know you have a good heart. For some reason I’ve known it since the moment we met. I saw your eyes and your smile and I just knew you were a good person.”

“I was surprised you were so kind to me when Alex was so hard on me.”

“Hopefully that’s the last we will see of old Alex. I think she will be smiling more from now on.”

Lena caressed Kara’s neck.

“What did I do to deserve you?”, Lena asked with dreamy eyes.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing.”

Kara could feel Lena shiver. She took Lena’s hand and guided her over to the bed. She walked around the room and turned off all of the lights and returned to Lena’s side. Lena pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed. Kara laid down next to her sharing the same pillow.

Lena moved close and kissed Kara tenderly on the lips . She wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde and smiled sweetly.

“You have my heart…I hope you know that.”

“You have mine. Everything I am…everything I have or will ever have is yours”, Kara said sweetly.

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being together. Patsy Cline still played quietly in the background.


	14. Hold On

“Solace? What the hell is that?”, Lex asked.

“No clue. Our inside guy said the detective was taken to St. Vincent’s and the only word she said was “Solace”. Do you think it means anything?”

“Check the bitch detective’s phone and see if you can find anything related to Solace. This might be exactly what we have been looking for.”

“Right away boss”, Jax said cracking his knuckles.

***

Alex awoke to the sounds of a raging thunderstorm outside. She opened her eyes and immediately panicked. She wondered if the events from the night before had all been some kind of wonderful dream. Her heart calmed when she reached out and found Sam still fast asleep on her chest. Alex wrapped her arms around her tight and kissed her head. Sam opened her eyes and looked up at Alex with a dreamy smile. Alex leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Good morning beautiful”, Sam said yawning.

“Good morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?”

“I slept better than I have ever slept before. I’m a total insomniac but I think I found the cure in your arms.”

Sam reached up and kissed Alex on the lips softly. She moved a hand to her cheek and caressed it lovingly.

Alex caressed Sam’s head and pulled her in close.

“So…how did you sleep?”, Sam asked.

“Can I steal your answer? I don’t think I’ve ever slept that soundly. I did have a momentary panic when I woke up.”

“I had the same panic a few hours ago. I woke up and worried that last night was all some fantastic dream. When I felt your arms around me I was so happy”, Sam said with a content grin.

Sam moved up and got closer to Alex.

“I know you’re going to say we have to get up and start our day but I wish we could stay here forever. The sound of the rain is so soothing. I hate the idea of walking around all day pretending I didn’t just have the greatest night of my life.”

Alex caressed Sam’s head and ran her fingers gently along Sam’s cheek.

“I’m guessing the two of us are glowing like flares. I doubt we could keep that secret for long. I’m sure Kara will be able to see it on my face.”

“Lena will definitely see it on my face. So what do we do?”

“How about we get up, go get cleaned up and and see if we can make it to the breakfast line?”

“I hate the idea of being away from you.”

“There’s room for two in my shower”, Alex said with a devilish smile.

“I am so crazy about you”, Sam said pulling Alex closer.

“You mean so much to me Sam. It scares me a little.”

“Why are you scared? You have nothing to be afraid of baby.”

“I have never felt this way about someone. I loved Maggie with all of my heart but there is something different here. Something so deep and undeniable. You have my heart completely.”

“My fear is that I will have to long for you from afar, watching you eat up at the head table. Every time I eat a meal I try not to stare at you but it is so hard. You are so beautiful.”

“I’m pretty sure after last night our secret is out. I don’t care anymore. I just want to be with you”, Alex said pulling Sam even closer. “We will eat our meals together and I will make sure Lena and Kara eat together too. There has just been too much longing here at Solace. I don’t want that anymore.”

Sam held onto Alex tight and smiled.

“I am so happy to hear you say that. I was terrified you would wake up regretting what we did last night or wanting to hide what we have.”

“Sam, I am sorry I fought this. I was an idiot. I was scared and confused and overwhelmed by how you make me feel. I don’t have any regrets.”

“Babe, you have no reason to apologize. No reason at all. You were put into a situation you never expected to come up. I wanted to give you your space and respect your need to maintain distance but my heart ached whenever you weren’t near me. It ached when we were together and I knew you were in pain. I just wanted to love you and make you happy.”

“You make me happier than I have ever felt Sam. I feel terrible because I was so crappy to Kara about Lena and I think she feels exactly the same way about her that I feel about you.”

“They looked so happy last night. You made that happen. I don’t know about Kara but I can confirm I have NEVER seen Lena this happy. She was glowing.”

“Kara has always had to hide herself away. My mom and I never made it easy for her to get close to anyone. She dropped everything for me when Maggie died and she has put her life on hold ever since.”

“Why has she been hiding herself away?”

“Kara is different…she’s special. All I can say is that she is brave and kind and loyal. She is the best sister in the world and she would do anything for me. I have not been a very good sister to her but I want to be.”

“I think you’re a very good sister and I think you’re doing a great job supporting her. It is clear that you both love each other very much.”

Alex held Sam close and kissed her cheek.

“I am so lucky to have you Sam. You know…you’re glowing”, Alex said with a sweet smile.

“Of course I am. Last night was heaven.”

“Well…there will be more heaven to come”, Alex said as she lifted the blanket over them and kissed Sam passionately.

***

“Solace Ranch…that’s what our guy on the inside said.”

“A ranch? Where?”

“Montana.”

“Is he sure?”

“He is almost one hundred percent sure. He said he checked the detective’s phone records and there were calls made to the owner of Solace Ranch and to the main line. He’s going to keep digging.”

“I'm having a hard time picturing my bourgeois sister holding up at some dude ranch.”

“Cattle ranch…I think.”

“Any news on the bitch detective?”

“She’s still unconscious. “Solace” is all she has said. Our guy is trying to get put on her protection detail so we can have him take her out if need be.”

“We might need to. Hold tight on that. In the meantime we need to get as many guys and guns as we can to Montana. We are ending this once and for all.”

“What about Lionel? Isn’t he coming in tonight?”

“You're going to stay here and buy me some time. I am ending Lena and her friend once and for all. I will take out anyone who tries to stand in my way.”

“If you're not here when he gets here he is going to kill me.”

“You're going to tell him I had to go and pick something up for him. He will deal. We are going to Montana and we will fly back as soon as my bitch sister is dead. Make sure to reach out to our weapons guy in Montana. We are going in armed to the teeth. I want to make sure she is dust by the end of this. Tell him we are going to war. We will need cars too.”

“Boss…I really don't feel comfortable staying here.”

“Don't be stupid. You will do what you always do and protect me. I don’t give a shit if you’re comfortable. Just lie to Lionel and buy me a day. Now go call our weapons guy.”

“Okay boss”, Jax said nervously.

***

“WHERE AM I?”, Ana screamed.

The two nurses tried to push Ana back down gently.

“Detective…please…you’re at St. Vincent’s hospital. You were found badly injured in the middle of the street. You’ve been in and out of consciousness for the last few days.”

“Did you say the last few days? Oh god. Can I use the phone?”

“There’s no phone in this room Detective. This is ICU. As soon as we have you moved to a regular room we can help…”, one of the nurses managed before Ana interrupted.

“I can’t wait. Two women might already be dead but I have the chance to save them if I can. Can I use one of your cell phones? This is a life or death situation.”

The younger nurse pulled out her cell and handed it to Ana. The other nurse, an older more seasoned nurse, just scoffed at the gesture.

“You really shouldn’t let patients use your cell phone.”

“She said life or death Agatha. Why don’t you go let Dr. Childs know that the Detective is awake.”

“Thank you”, Ana said starting to calm.

Agatha grunted and walked out of the room.

The nurse put a hand on Ana’s shoulder and smiled. There was something warm and comforting about her face.

“My name is Charlie”, the nurse said with a bit of a flirtatious smile.

“Thanks Charlie. I’m Ana”, Ana said feeling an odd sense of calm speaking to the nurse.

“Make your call. I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Ana dialed Alex’s cell. The phone rang and rang but went to voicemail.

“Alex…it’s Ana. Lex has my phone and it is just a matter of time before he figures out where Lena and Sam are. He took me hostage and kicked the crap out of me. I got away but he has my phone and you’re in danger. You need to get out of there. You need to get them to safety. I’ll call the captain and call in the Calvary but it may take them some time to get all the way out to you. Call me when you get this. I need to know you guys are okay. I hope you are all safe partner.”

Ana ended the call.

“Do you mind if I make another call? I will pay you back for all of this.”

Charlie smiled.

“Maybe you can take me out to dinner when you’re feeling better and explain all of this. In the meantime…make as many calls as you need.”

Ana smiled sweetly. The nurse’s smile was very charming.

“It’s a date”, Ana said a little flirty. “Can you find my things? I need to get out of here.”

“You have two broken ribs and so many other injuries. You should really stay here and rest.”

“You can probably tell by my phone call that these women are in serious trouble. I really do need to go. Please.”

Ana grabbed Charlie’s hand and held it. Charlie smiled and squeezed her hand back.

“Okay. I’ll grab your things and a wheelchair. If Agatha comes back tell her to stuff it.”

Ana smiled.

“I am buying you the best dinner you’ve ever had.”

Charlie have her a sweet grin and walked outside. Ana dialed her captain’s number. She was thankful that she had an eidetic memory.

***

“What is that sound?”, Sam asked lifting the blanket off of their naked bodies. “I keep hearing a buzzing.”

“I think that’s my phone.”

“Do you want me to grab it?”

“In a minute. Get back here. I’m not done with you yet”, Alex said hungrily. Sam lowered the blanket and let out a deep moan.”

***

Ana finished getting dressed quickly and Charlie pushed the the wheel chair behind her so she could take a seat.

“Hi Captain…it’s Thomas.”

“Hey Thomas. You’re awake? How are you feeling?”

“I need your help Captain. I just woke up. I have two Luthor witnesses at Solace Ranch in Montana. Lex Luthor kidnapped me and got my phone. He and his goons were the ones who beat me up. I was able to escape but I’ve been unconscious for the last few days. If Lex has my phone he can find my witnesses and he intends to kill them both. I tried calling the Sheriff near Solace but I think the phone lines are down. The line just rang busy and then crackled. Please. I need your help. I’m getting dressed now and heading straight to the airport.”

“Okay Thomas. Try and stay calm. We will get a hold of the Sheriff and if we can’t get through to them I’ll contact the Feds. The hospital said you were injured. Are you okay to travel?”

“I have to be. Just get someone to Solace. I need to know they’re safe.”

“We just arrested Detective Alvarez. He was suspiciously interested in you and your witnesses. We caught him digging through your drawers and hacking into you computer. This explains a lot.”

“Of course Lex has an inside guy. Shit. Thanks for letting me know Captain.”

“Safe travels Thomas.”

“Thanks Captain.

***

Alex sat on the couch and pulled her boots on. Sam finished dressing and grabbed Alex’s cell phone off the floor. She handed it to Alex and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

“Here you are babe.”

“I like it when you call me babe”, Alex said pulling Sam down into her lap.

Alex looked at her phone.

“Weird.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got three missed calls and voicemail from a strange number.”

Alex clicked the button to listen to her voicemail. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. She watched as she listened. Alex turned pale. She clicked the call back button. The phone rang and a strange voice answered. Sam grabbed onto Alex’s arm and looked concerned.

“Hi…I’m looking for Detective Ana Thomas. She called from this number.”

“Yes. She’s right here.”

Alex swallowed hard.

“Alex? Is that you?”

“Yeah Ana. What the hell is going on?”

“Lena…Sam…are they safe? Are you safe?”

“Yeah. Sam and I are safe. I think Lena is with Kar so she should be safe but what are we going to do Ana?”

“Get the hell out of there Alex. Lex is probably on his way.”

“Do you know how much time we have?”

“No. Go now. We are trying to get you help but we don’t know how long it will take. Get them out of there. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“Okay. We will go now.”

“Be safe partner.”

“You too.”

Alex hung up the phone. She wrapped her arms around Sam and held onto her tight. She closed her eyes and kissed her head. She allowed herself one solitary moment of panic. When she pulled back she was resolute. She would stay strong and do whatever it took to protect the people she loved and the women she swore to protect.

“Alex…what’s wrong?”

“We need to find Kara and Lena now.”

***

Kara slumbered peacefully atop Lena’s naked body. Her head rested comfortably on her chest. Lena caressed Kara’s head gently and watched her sleep. She kissed the top of her head and smiled.

_How did I get so lucky? I love her so much._

Lena’s reverie was shattered with a loud pounding on the door. Kara opened her eyes and popped her head up. They could hear Alex and Sam yelling Kara’s name and knocking loudly.

“KARA! KARA WAKE UP! OPEN UP!”

Kara jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe from the bathroom door. Lena grabbed her flannel and jeans from the back of the couch and ran to the bathroom. Kara ran to the door and opened it up.

Alex and Sam stood on the porch soaking wet and shaking. It was still pouring rain. Kara could tell immediately that something was very wrong.

Alex leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and held her close. Tears fell from her eyes.

“Alex…what’s wrong?”

Alex didn’t reply. Sam stood there looking terrified. Kara held onto her sister and grabbed Sam’s hand. She pulled them both inside as Lena came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

“Lena…can you go grab some towels?”

Lena ran back to the bathroom. Sam closed the door behind them.

“Come in and sit down”, Kara said guiding Alex to the couch.

Lena brought the towels over to Alex and Sam. She moved to Kara’s side and held her hand. She could feel Kara tensing.

“Alex…what’s wrong? Please. You’re freaking us out.”

Alex took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

“I’m sorry Kar. I just saw you and I…Ana called. Lex has Ana’s phone and he might know where Lena and Sam are. She is pretty sure if he isn’t already on his way that he will be soon. We need to get Lena and Sam out of here now. We need to get everyone out of Solace now. Wartime protocol needs to go into effect.”

“What’s wartime protocol?”, Sam asked.

“Are you sure Alex?”, Kara asked

“Very. Ana is freaking out. I was going to sound the alarm but I needed to talk to you first.”

“You get them to Mom’s. I’ll stay here and deal with Lex.”

“What? You can’t deal with my brother Kara. We all need to go.”

“Lena is right. Why would you stay here? We all need to get out”, Alex said still trying to calm down. She looked at Sam and caressed her cheek. “Wartime protocol is our emergency plan. Every guest is armed and we will get you all evacuated and to a safe location.”

“We don't know how close he is Alex. I will stay and buy you guys as much time as I can.”

Sam looked confused.

“I don't understand. You're just one person. How could you hold them off.”

Alex took Sam’a hand.

“Does Lena know?, Alex asked Kara.

Kara nodded her head. Lena held on tighter and buried her face in Kara's neck.

“I told her everything. Did you tell Sam?”

“Not everything but I think we should tell her. She needs to understand.”

“Go ahead Alex. You tell her.”

Lena stepped forward.

“Show her. She won’t believe you until you do.”

Kara floated in the air, blew cold breath on a glass until it shattered and used her laser vision to cut through a log.

“Holy shit!”, Sam said completely stunned.

They all froze. They were all worried that she would be freaked out more seeing Kara use her powers.

Sam started laughing.

“That was the coolest thing I have ever seen. Holy shit Lena…you're in love with a superhero.”

They all let out a sigh of relief.

“So, now you see why I want to stay here. I can protect you all and I intend to do so. Alex, we can’t waste anymore time. We need to sound the alarm and get everyone away from, Solace now.”

“What's your plan Kar?”

Kara grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom while she explained her plan.

“I’ll keep Janey here. You take the rest of the workers. She and I will make it seem like everyone is still here to slow them down. We will get the jump on them and hopefully I can take them out before they ever get to you.”

“Home Alone?”, Sam asked.

“Exactly. We will get the music going, the lights on, we will play recorded sounds. We just need to slow them down enough that they split up and we can attack.”

“That’s insane Kar.”

Kara rejoined them ready to put on her boots.

“It is but we need to think outside of the box. We have the mob coming to Solace and no idea when help will arrive. Lena, get your boots on, we have almost two dozen women we need to protect.”

Lena grabbed her boots and slipped them on quickly. Her heart pounded in her chest.

“I’m here and I want to help.”

Kara walked over to a gun safe hidden behind a large wall panel and pulled out three shot guns, two boxes of shells, three revolvers, two boxes of bullets and her own gun belt with her trusty 45. She slipped on her gun belt and waved the women over to grab guns.

“We should have them grab their go-bags”, Alex said.

“Go bags?”, Sam asked.

“Did you read the welcome packet we gave you when you got here?”, Alex asked.

“I only had a chance to skim it.”

“Every guest has a go-bag with supplies and a weapon.”

“I have a couple go-bags I store here for us Alex. They can take those but they should have extra fire power in case. They are his main targets.”

“Agreed.”

“Did you both take the shooting class with Skylar?”

“Yes”, Lena replied. “We took it a couple times.”

“Great. Then you’re ready.”

Kara handed each of them a revolver and Alex a revolver and a shotgun. Kara had her revolver and two shotguns just in case.

She grabbed the go-bags behind the door and handed each one to Lena and Sam.

“What’s in these?”, Lena asked.

“Everything you would need to survive for a few days. There’s a weapon, a packable puffer, a blanket, some water and rations, glow sticks, a fire starter and a first aid kit.”

“Come on, let’s go”, Kara said bravely taking the lead.

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm.

“But your powers…you haven’t learned how to control them yet…have you? Last time I saw you try it didn’t turn out so well.”

“I’ve practiced a little but we don’t have time to worry about that. I am just going to aim everything I have at the bad guys and hope I can take them out.”

Alex, Sam, Kara and Lena walked out of Kara’s cabin and walked towards the main building in a line, armed and with a purpose.

***

“Where is Lex?”, Lionel asked Jax calmly.

“Oh…Mr. Luthor…I …Lex…um…is um picking something up for you. You will really like it.”

“What do you mean? When is he coming back?”

“You know…I’m not really sure.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I…umm…he didn’t say how long he would be out. He should be back tomorrow.”

Jax was a big guy but Lionel wrapped his hand around Jax’s neck and squeezed tight.

“You little piece of shit. Tell me where my loser son has gone and do it now or I will snap your neck in two.”

Jax couldn’t breathe, let alone speak. He gestured that he couldn’t speak and Lionel let go. Three of Lionel’s men stood behind Jax.

“Sir…I’m sorry. Lex didn’t give me many details about when he would be returning.”

“Where the FUCK IS LEX?”, Lionel demanded.

Jax knew it wasn’t worth it to lie to mob boss any longer. Lionel would definitely kill him if he didn’t tell him.

“He’s…he’s on his way to Montana.”

“Why the hell would he go to Montana?”

“To kill his sister.”

“WHAT? What are you talking about?”

“The scene at the hospital the other night…Lex was going to Lena for help when he was shot. She tried turning him away. He’s going after her and her best friend.”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?”, Lionel screamed.

“Sir…if I may…”, Jax said trying to calm Lionel.

“If you may what numbnuts?”

“He’s going to a ranch in Montana called Solace.”

“When did he leave?”

“He left a couple hours ago.”

“Did he take our plane?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m taking my private plane. I’ll get there fast and you're coming with me you piece of shit.”

“Sir…I don’t know. Lex told me to stay here.”

“Do you really think Lex will let you live after you betrayed him? You work for me now.”

***

When the alarm sounded, all of the guests knew what it meant. Get up, get dressed, and head to the mess hall immediately. Those who were awake and dressed dropped everything and moved out. Those who slumbered awoke with a start and got out quickly. They all brought their go-bags.

Alex, Kara, Sam and Lena stood outside with the other workers waving guests inside the mess hall.

“Am I the only person who didn’t read about the go-bags?”, Sam asked embarrassed. Lena rubbed her back and continued to wave people in.

Janey ran over and stood at attention in front of them.

“All guests are accounted for Alex.”

“Thanks for doing a sweep Janey.”

Kara stepped forward.

“Janey, did you make sure to turn on all of the cabin lights and music?”

“I did. It sounds like there are people out there.”

“Good.”

“We need to continue that all around Solace. I’ll get some soundtracks of women talking.”

“Gotcha.”

“Alex…you ready to make the announcement?”

“I am. Did you message mom?”

“I did. The telegraph worked perfectly”, Kara said.

Sam and Lena looked confused.

“Did you say telegraph?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah. This is Montana. Some of the old telegraph lines still work. We set one up between Solace and our mom’s place just in case we needed to communicate off the radar”, Kara said. “We never thought we would have to use it. She’s ready for us Alex.”

“Thanks Kar.”

“Make your announcement and we will start loading the women up. The horse trailers are all clean and ready to go. Between the trucks and the trailers we should have just enough space.”

“I don’t like this Kar. Please come with us? We can find a way to fight Lex and his goons together after we regroup.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight.

“I am madly in love with Lena and I can see you’re crazy about Sam. You will keep them safe and I will do my best to keep the three of you safe from here and buy some time. Now get the hell out of here and make your damn announcement.”

Alex pulled away and Kara grabbed her back in her arms and kissed her head.

“I love you so much Alex.”

“I love you too Kar.”

Alex grabbed Sam’s hand and kissed her lips softly. She pulled back and let go with a sad smile.

“Come with me Kar. This should come from both of us.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and held on tight. She buried her face in Kara’s neck.

Sam pulled on Lena’s shoulder.

“Let her go babe.”

Lena let go and grabbed onto Sam.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and gave her a sad smile.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

Skylar walked out and met them.

“The natives are getting restless.”

“We’re coming”, Alex said.

“Skylar…keep an eye on the ridge line and let us know if you see anything.”

“Gotcha Kara.”

Alex and Kara walked into the mess hall. All of the guests were sitting with their go-bags and trying to comfort each other. They were all terrified.

“Good Morning. I am sorry we had to sound the alarm and get you all out of bed but we have an emergency. We have some very dangerous people coming to Solace and we need to get you all out now. Grab your go-bags and get lined up outside. We will be transporting the older guests in the trucks and we are asking our younger guests to load up in the horse trailers. We don’t have a long ride and we need to get you all out in one shot.”

Nancy raised her hand.

“Yes Nancy”, Alex said.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to a safe house. Our mother has a farm not too far from here and she lives off the grid. We should be safe there. There is a small map to her place in your go-bags. If you get separated, head there. If anything happens between here and her house, follow your map and you will find her house without a problem.”

“What happens if they follow us?”, Bev asked loudly.

“A few people are staying behind here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Alex couldn’t help but hurt. She looked over at Kara and grabbed her hand. A tear fell down her cheek but she stayed composed.

“Come on…it’s time to head out”, Kara yelled loudly. Remember…younger folks, get into the trailers.”

All of the women filed out of the mess hall and headed outside. The rain poured down hard.

Alex and Kara rejoined Sam and Lena and wrapped their arms around them. Skylar came running towards them with terror on her face.

“They’re coming. Four large cars. We need to go now. They are coming in fast.”

“Shit. We don’t have time”, Alex said.

“Get them out Skylar. Load them up with Janey fast and leave as soon as they're on”, Kara said in a commanding voice.

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand hard.

“I’m not leaving you. We stand together. We will send Janey and Skylar with the women.”

“Alex…I need you to keep Lena safe. Please. Go now and take them with you.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and looked deep into her eyes. They were filled with tears.

“I will stay. He’s my brother and it is my fault he is coming. I’m ready to fight”, Lena said holding up her gun.

Kara grabbed Lena's face and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and gave her a sad smile.

“I love you Lena. I love you and I will see you again. I promise.”

“I love you too Kara. I can't let you go. Please let me stay.”

“You need to go with Alex. She will protect you.”

Skylar finished up loading the other guests in the trailers and trucks and yelled to Alex.

“We're ready!”, Skylar screamed.

Alex looked at Kara with pain in her eyes.

“I love you Kar.”

“I love you too Alex.”

Lex and his men drove through the gate and onto the property.

Alex grabbed Sam’s hand and Sam grabbed Lena and yanked her away. They ran hard towards the trailers.

All of a sudden shots started fired out. Skylar took off and drove one of the trailers away.

Kara flew into the sky and started attacking the cars with her laser vision. They swerved to avoid her attacks. She used her cold breath to freeze the windshield of one of the cars and it crashed hard into the side of the main building.

Lex’s goons threw open their doors and opened their windows. They started firing at Kara. She flew and avoided their bullets. Lex had one of his men pull out a rocket launcher from the back seat and fire it at Kara. She was distracted by another car and it hit her square in the chest. She dropped out of the sky and fell to the ground behind the main building.

Lena screamed out. “KARA!”

Alex’s eyes filled with tears but she grabbed Lena and dragged her towards the trailer.”

Janey held the trailer for Alex, Sam and Lena. They all ran hard to get to the trailer. Alex turned around and covered them. Shots continued to ring out and hit the trailer. Alex pushed Lena and Sam hard through the door of the trailer.

She gave Sam an apologetic look as soon as they stepped on. She hit the back of the trailer and screamed “Go Janey! Go!”

Janey took off quickly. Alex stood there watching the trailer drive away. Sam held onto Lena. Alex turned around and a bullet hit her in the leg. She dropped to the ground. Another bullet hit her in the shoulder and she was down flat on the ground.

“Alex! No!” Sam jumped out of the trailer and had to roll out hard onto the ground. Lena knew there was no turning back. She leapt off the trailer and rolled next to Sam.

Sam and Lena ran to Alex and grabbed her arms. They dragged her behind an old rusty horse trailer.

Lex’s men jumped out of the cars and started firing towards Lena, Sam and Alex. They got behind the trailer just in the nick of time.

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s body.

“Alex! Alex….please stay with me. Please don't die. Oh God there is so much blood. Are you okay?”

Alex grabbed onto Sam.

“I’m fine. Everything is fine baby”, Alex said straining. “Why did you two jump off the trailer? You need to run”.

“I’m not going anywhere”, Sam said pressing in on Alex’s shoulder wound.

Lena wept into her hands.

“Kara…oh god. Kara.”

Lena ran around the side of the trailer. Bullets still flew buts he had to find Kara.

Ana pulled up onto the property. She jumped out of the car and opened the door to use it as cover. She started firing at Lex and his goons.

Kara rose high into the sky. Her clothing was scorched but she was unharmed. She looked down and saw that Alex was hit. She also saw that Lex’s men were firing towards the two women she loved most in the world. Her whole body filled with a fiery hot rage. Her eyes glowed red.

Lena watched Kara and she wept with relief.

She fired her laser vision at all of their weapons and melted them in their hands. She blew her cold breath at the them and knocked them down. The rain froze and shards of ice flew at them hitting some of them and knocking them down. Lex ran out from the back of one of the cars and started firing an automatic weapon at Kara.

She landed on the ground and every bullet he shot hit her body and fell to the ground. She continued to walk towards him as he shot at her. He was clearly shocked.

A black limo pulled up onto the property. Lionel stepped out of the car.

“LEX! LEX!”, Lionel screamed out.

Lex stopped firing and turned around.. He shrank back when he saw his father.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”, Lionel screamed.

“I’m handling my business! Stay out of this.”

Ana stood behind the door. She just completely in shock watching Lionel and Lex fighting with each other.

“GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW!”, Lionel yelled.

“Lena needs to die!”

“You will NOT harm your sister. Get in the car!”

Lena stood there watching her father and brother fight over her fate.

Kara walked up to Lex. He kept firing his gun at her but she was completely impervious to his attack.

She grabbed the gun out of his hands and bent the barrel. She tossed it to the ground and her eyes glowed red. She wanted to end him. She grabbed him and picked him up by the neck.

Lionel and his men stepped forward and fired at Kara. Their guns had no effect. They all looked completely shocked. Kara shot her laser vision at them and they took cover.

The sound of sirens filled the air.

“MOVE OUT”, Lionel screamed.

He and his men got back in the limo.

“Father! Father! Wait for me.”

Lionel shook his head. He shut the door and they drove off.

Kara stared at Lex and her eyes glowed red. She gripped her hand around Lex’s neck tighter. She wanted to bore a hole through his skull and end him.

Ana yelled out. “Kara! Kara bring him to me. Please…don’t do this.”

Kara was so full of rage seeing what he did to Alex and the threat he posed to Lena. She wanted to Kill him for attacking Lena but she looked at Lena and realized she couldn't be the one to kill her brother.”

She carried him over to Ana and dropped him hard on the ground.

Ana cuffed Lex and threw him in the back of the car hard just as multiple law enforcement agencies pulled up. They helped get Lex's goons rounded up. Most of them were severely burned or frozen.

Kara and Ana ran to Alex, Lena and Sam.

“Oh God Alex. You're bleeding. Please don't die”, Kara said with tears in her eyes.

“Don't worry Alex. EMS is on the way. Just hold on”, Ana said.

“I'm okay Kar. I'm okay and you were brilliant. You saved us all”, she said with a weak voice.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and held on tight. She wept into Kara's neck.

“I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you.”

“Ana…I don't know how much you saw…it's hard to explain”, Alex said straining.

Ana smiled and grabbed Alex's hand.

“I saw nothing except a hero protect the people she loves. Not sure how I’m going to explain the frozen guys but we’ll figure it out.”

Lena grabbed Ana's hand and smiled.

“Thank you Ana. Thank you.”

An ambulance pulled up onto the ranch. Ana waved it over.

Sam held onto Alex. They were both covered in blood.

“Alex…I love you so much. I love you and I can’t lose you.”

“Don’t worry baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

Two paramedics ran over to Alex. Sam moved back but still held Alex’s hand as they checked her vitals and got her on the gurney.

Sam and Alex were loaded onto the ambulance and it drove off with lights and sirens. Ana put a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Come on you two. I’ll give you a ride to the hospital.”

Jax walked up behind them without them noticing. He pulled out a large gun and raised it up. He fired into the back of Ana’s car and shot Lex multiple times. The glass shattered and he hit Lex in the head. Ana and the deputies raised their weapons and took Jax down. Ana ran over and kicked the weapon away from Jax. He was dead.

Ana opened the back seat door. The window was completely shattered. She checked Lex’s vitals. He was gone.

Ana shook her head. She ran out to the road. There was no sign of Lionel’s limo.

Lena was shaken thoroughly but relieved. Kara held onto her tight and kissed her head. Lena took Kara’s hand and walked over to Ana’s car. She looked down at Jax and then she looked at Lex.

“He was my brother, my blood…is it terrible that I’m relieved he’s gone?”

“No. He wanted to kill you. I’m glad he’s dead.”

“Why didn’t you kill him when you had the chance? I’m glad you didn’t but I was still surprised you held back.”

“I didn’t want to go to jail and be away from you. I didn’t want the last image you saw of me before I went to prison to be murdering your brother in cold blood.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara and kissed her. She pressed her face to Kara’s chest and just held on.

Ana walked over and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

“The Sheriff said he will give us a ride to the hospital. I’ll brief him there. Let me do the talking.”

“Thanks Ana”, Lena said.

“Yes…thank you Ana”, Kara said taking her hand.

“Kara…your secret is safe with me. I do want to have a chat with you about some career opportunities”, Ana said with a smile. “We could always use the help of a superhero.”

“I’m not a superhero. I’m just Kara.”

“You’re right. You’re not a superhero…you're a SuperWoman.”

Kara laughed.

“Come on. Let’s get you to Alex.”

Ana led the way over to the Sheriff’s SUV. They climbed in and the SUV drove off the property. The macabre scene of Solace only showing in the rear view mirror.


	15. Awake My Soul

Lena looked at the clock and rubbed her eyes. This all felt very familiar. She sat in front of a computer in her lab working on patient samples.

“Six thirty…she’s going to kill me”, Lena said out loud.

The door to her office swung open.

“Lena Clementine Luthor…are you still working? We have to go!”, Sam said pointing at her watch.

“You realize that’s not my middle name right?”

“I take some creative liberties sometimes but you love me for it! Come on! Let’s go. We’re going to be late for dinner.”

“Okay…okay…”, I’m coming”, Lena said throwing all of her stuff into her briefcase.

“Good girl! Come on…we have to move.”

***

Alex and Kara stood in the middle of the barn and looked around.

“I think it looks great. Fresh coat of paint, new latches and locks”, Alex said standing tall.

“The horses are happy. That’s all that matters to me”, Kara said.

They heard a loud neigh from Betty. They walked back to her stall and Kara gave her a gentle rub on her cheek and ran a hand along her neck.

“You miss her too don’t you girl?”

Betty let out a loud neigh.

“How’s her research going?”, Alex asked.

“Really good and she is finally getting the accolades she deserves, thanks to Ana. Those articles about how Lena helped take down her family really helped her distance herself from them and finally get recognized for her brilliance. She is working on a sister drug to her original discovery that helps regenerate healthy cells. She is really excited.”

“That is so great Kar. She really is amazing.”

“I’m really proud of her”, Kara said holding onto Betty and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Would you like to take a ride?”, Kara asked Alex with a grin.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Kara reached over and grabbed a saddle pad. She handed it to Alex with a smile.

“Who should I ride Kar?”

“Cat. Definitely ride Cat. She is magnificent. Beautiful chestnut coloring, strong as an ox and such a great temperament. She’s perfect for you.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

Ana walked through the hospital corridor holding a massive bunch of roses. She was sweaty and nervous. She felt a little sick to her stomach. She walked over to the intercom at the end of the hall and pressed the button.

“Hello”, a voice said through the intercom.

“Hi…I’m here to see a patient.”

“Name.”

“This is Ana. I’m here to see Charlie.”

“Oh hey Ana. Get in here.”

The door buzzed and Ana walked in.

All of the nurses at the nurse’s station walked over and gave Ana a big hug.

The nurse from the intercom wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a sweet smile.

“Are you ready to see her?”

“I am.”

Ana walked down the hall and into a hospital room. Charlie laid in the bed in a hospital gown. Ana took a deep breath. Tears flowed from her eyes.

Wrapped up in Ana’s arms was a newborn baby girl.

Ana ran to Charlie’s side and dropped to her knees. She looked at Charlie and the baby and beamed.

“Hey beautiful”, Charlie said with a bright smile.

“Hi baby”, Ana managed through her tears.

Ana stood up and kissed Charlie passionately. She looked down at their newborn daughter and grinned.

“Ana…I’d like you to meet your daughter…Samantha Charlotte Thomas.”

Ana gently rubbed her baby’s head and kissed her softly.

“Do you want to hold her?”

Ana smiled.

“Of course.”

Ana sanitized her hands nervously.

Charlie carefully handed the baby over to Ana. Ana held their daughter in her arms and her heart swelled with love and pride. She looked at her beautiful wife and her heart was full.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it back sooner.”

“Baby…you didn’t know. None of us knew. Besides…you were doing something very important. You’re saving lives. It’s what made me fall madly in love with you the moment we met.”

Charlie wrapped a hand around Ana’s arm. Ana beamed.

“She’s perfect…you’re perfect”, Ana said tearing up.

Charlie moved over a little in the bed even though she was in pain.

“Come here…lay with me.”

Ana laid down on the edge of the bed next to Charlie. She moved their new miracle between them and wrapped an arm around her beautiful wife.

“Welcome to the world Sammy. You’re perfect and I love you”, Ana said quietly.

Charlie closed her eyes.

“I love you so much Ana. I am so glad that crazy mobster kidnapped you and brought you into my life.”

Ana smiled and kissed Charlie on the lips.

***

Sam drove fast down the beautiful tree lined street.

“Slow down Sam.”

“We’re so late.”

“I know you’re excited but we will get there. Let’s get there in one piece.”

“Twelve hours is too long.”

“I know.”

Lena looked around at the beauty.

“You know…I could drive through here a million times and never take the beauty for granted.”

“It is pretty stunning”, Sam said with a smile.

Lena searched the horizon as they came over the crest of the hill. Everything around them was green and beautiful. The bright blue of the ocean took Lena’s breath away. Everything was lush and a light rain fell from the sky.

“God I love this place”, Lena said.

“It’s heaven. I can’t believe we’re here.”

“Me either. I wake up every morning and it feels like a dream.”

Sam pulled down a long road and up to the gate. The gate read “Solace Ranch II”. They both looked at each other and smiled.

“Looks good Lena. Really good.”

Lena beamed.

“It’s perfect.”

They pulled through the gate and drove up to the main building.

They got out of the car and looked up at the gorgeous Kauai sky. All of sudden they saw two flashes coming over the hill. Alex and Kara galloped fast across the grass on Cat and Jericho. Sam and Lena watched them with big smiles and happy hearts.

“Look at those two. They are having so much fun”, Sam said with a gleeful grin.

Lena wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders.

“They are so sweet. Two halves of one heart for sure. Thank you so much for coming and helping out. We couldn’t have opened Solace II without you guys.”

“When do you start getting guests?”

“Ana found us two guests already. She confirmed last night. The best news is that Charlie gave birth early. Samantha Charlotte Thomas, 6 pounds, 8 ounces.”

“It is so crazy that they named her Samantha.”

“Ana said they wanted a name like Charlie’s that could be pretty and feminine but have a fun nickname. She heard me call you ‘Sammy’ and it was locked in. I love it. We can call her little Sammy.”

Sam smiled.

“I love it and I love that you asked us to come here and help you get set up. Alex and I have really enjoyed being able to spend time with you and Kara in this stunning place. Alex has also really enjoyed the work and bonding with Kara.”

Sam looked around and took in the beauty.

“God, this place is magical”, Sam said.

“Isn’t it? I remember when when the research institute offered me the job…I was so scared to tell Kara. I have never loved her more than when she told me she would pack her bags immediately. Seeing her gorgeous smile and having her support meant so much to me. I just remember how proud she was. God, I love her so much. Have I told you that?”

“Only a few million times”, Sam said hugging Alex.

“Can you believe it’s been two years since we arrived at Solace?”

“I really can’t. We have all come so far.”

“You more than any of us. I can’t believe you’re kicking ass and helping run Solace. Alex told us last night that you’ve been doing the cattle run.”

“I have. Kara taught me well.”

“So, you’re really happy?”

“Happier than I ever could have imagined. I love Montana, I love helping all of the women and I love Alex so much I can’t stop leaping into her arms. She calls me her little monkey.”

“I know…I heard her call you that last night. Adorable and gross.”

Sam laughed.

“I just love seeing Alex and Kara together. They love each other so much. You have no idea how much Alex missed her”, Sam said putting a hand over her heart.

“Oh I do. It’s so funny how insanely close they are now. When I first met Kara, she and Alex had a really strained relationship. Now Kara’s heart aches when she can’t talk to Alex.”

“I remember. Alex felt so bad that she wasn’t a better sister to her. Now look at them. She has loved being here so much.”

“How are things at Solace?”, Lena asked.

“Great. Janey and Skylar are fully running Solace while we’re gone. They are amazing and ever since the incident with your family, Alex has trusted them to really take over. It’s nice because it allowed us to come here and help you.”

“I just have to keep pinching myself. I can’t believe I get to have my career, we have this beautiful place in Kauai where we can help twice as many women, and I have the best woman in the world by my side. It doesn’t get better than that.”

“It really is the best of both worlds. When you told me you wanted to move to Hawaii I thought you were mad but this is so perfect. You have a lab and a great hospital and you get to run Solace II with the love of your life. I am so happy you found your happiness.”

Kara and Alex rode up, dismounted and tied up their horses.

Kara ran to Lena and scooped her up in her arms. She floated into the air and kissed her passionately.

“God, I missed you”, Kara said with a huge smile.

“I missed you too baby. You are so cute. I’ve only been gone for twelve hours.”

Kara caressed Lena’s head and kissed her softly.

“Every minute away from you makes me appreciate you more.”

“Did you and Alex have a good day?”

“We had an awesome day. All of the horses are ready to go. We finished up the guest quarters and the new gate was finally installed.”

“We saw. It’s perfect. I just can’t believe this is real.”

“Me either. I look around and it all feels like a dream.”

Kara and Lena looked down and saw Sam leap into Alex’s arms. She wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed her so passionately Alex almost fell over.

“Sam didn’t miss Alex at all”, Lena said with a big grin.

“How did Sam like your new lab?”

“She loved it. She said if she wasn’t so happy with Alex in Montana she would be at my hospital bossing me around.”

“What do you want for dinner my love?”, Kara asked.

“Sammy and I are making you and Alex dinner tonight. You guys always cook for us. You two have been working so hard all day. We want you to just kick back and relax and we will make you something truly terrible because neither of us can cook”, Sam said cracking up.

“You’re the best my love”, Kara said chuckling.

Lena grabbed onto Kara and kissed her passionately. Kara flew down and set Lena down gently.

Sam still had her arms and legs wrapped around Alex. Alex buried her face in Sam’s neck and they whispered to each other lovingly.

“Come on monkey butt…let’s go make our women dinner”, Lena said to Sam.

Sam dropped her legs to the ground but she held onto Alex’s neck tight.

“You’re cooking?”, Alex asked Sam with a grin.

Alex looked over at Kara and they started cracking up.

“I am babe. Lena and I wanted to do something nice for you two since you have been doing so much work around the ranch.”

Alex grabbed Sam tight and pulled her close.

“I love you my little monkey.”

“I love you my little cowgirl.”

Kara walked over to Lena and took her hand. They smiled at Alex and Sam and shook their heads.

“Your nicknames…are awful”, Kara joked.

Alex gave her sister a sweet smile.

“Don’t be jealous”, Alex said laughing.

Kara ran at Alex and tickled her. Alex let out a loud belly laugh and ran behind Sam.

“Come on Sam. The children can roughhouse out here while we go make dinner.”

“Sounds good babe.”

Lena kissed Kara on the cheek, walked over to Sam and grabbed her hand. Alex wrapped an arm around Kara. They smiled sweetly as they watched the women they loved walk away to make them what was sure to be a truly terrible meal made with with all of the love in their hearts.


	16. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more bonus chapter just to say thank you. 
> 
> It’s pure smut so walk away now if you’re not ready for dirty talk. ;)
> 
> Thanks again everyone for reading. 
> 
> The next AU will go up this weekend.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992530/chapters/45714379


	17. Epilogue - The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have watched their alternate reality at Solace Ranch with a killer Lex, Kara as a sexy ranch hand and Lena riding a horse like a pro. They take it all in and discuss what it’s like to see themselves in an alternate reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all wanted to know how Lena and Kara would react to their Western adventure at Solace Ranch. Just a short little chapter for fun. Thanks for reading as always!

Kara and Lena sat wrapped together on the couch watching their alternate reality selves living happily on a ranch in Hawaii.  When the screen went black, Kara leaned forward and pressed the button to turn off the device. 

They had watched for a little while at Brainy and Nia’s place but Brainy encouraged them to take the device home. It was their gift and they had an infinite amount of alternate realities to discover. 

Kara returned to Lena’s side and wrapped her arms around her. She leaned in and kissed her tenderly. 

“Wow!”, Kara said with a smile.

”Wow is right.”

“I’m just going to say it-you need to wear boots and a cowboy hat. That was so hot, Lena said with a playful smile.”

”Is it weird that I was worried about us for a moment?”

”It’s strange watching us but not us. I mean it was kinda hot at the same time.”

”Beyond hot. We seemed very into horses and strap-ons”, Kara said with a blush on her cheeks. 

“I’m not going to lie. That intrigued me. There was nothing hotter than you bending me over on that hay bale.”

”Oh Ms. Luthor...I didn’t realize you were into that kind of thing”, Kara said playfully as she gave Lena’s tummy a little poke.

”Oh, you’d be surprised what I’m into and what I’m willing to do”, Lena said caressing Kara’s cheek. 

“This is the most fascinating device. I can’t believe we end up together every time.”

”I can baby”, Lena said pulling Kara in closer. “For as long as I can remember, I have prayed for someone who was beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, driven, and loving. I found the woman of my dreams. I love that no matter what reality I find myself in, there is always my Kara, my love, to love me with all of her heart. 

“I was fascinated that Alex and Sam were in the reality as well.”

”I think there is a certain amount of “meant to be” there as well. I love those two and I think this device has shown us that no matter where we end up, no matter what weird jobs we have or how crazy our lives get, destiny rules.”

”I like that. Destiny rules”, Kara said with an adorable grin. 

Lena climbed onto Kara’s lap and straddled the gorgeous blonde. She reached up and unpinned her long blonde locks and ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed Kara’s face and gave her a passionate kiss. Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her back with all of the love and desire in her heart. 

“What do you say we go play cowgirl and then we can check out the next alternate reality?”, Lena asked playfully. 

“Oh Ms. Luthor, I love the way you think.”

Lena kissed Kara long and deep. She got up from the couch and took Kara’s hand. They walked to the bedroom and Kara gave Lena a little tickle on her sides. Lena took off and Kara gave chase. The sound of their giggles filled the apartment. 

 

 


End file.
